Betrayed
by Nee-han93
Summary: *SLAP* "Get out" i whispered "GET OUT UZUMAKI NARUTO, I HATE YOU" betrayed by most her village Neji,and shikamaru take Sakura to Suna and see if the sand siblings can mend her broken heart, but when she returns Sasuke shows his true feelings as he finally finds out what Itachi actually did to sakura when he left. GAASAKU! NejiSaku, ShikaSaku and bits of AkaSaku Rated T may change
1. Chapter 1

**My second story I'm so excited! **

**Sadly i do not own Naruto along with a bunch of other people T.T**

* * *

The rain fell in torrents, except at occasional intervals, when it was checked by a violent gust of wind which swept up the streets, rattling along the house-tops, and fiercely agitating the scanty flame of the lamps that struggled against the darkness. Vibrant pink hair seemed to stand out more then anything. They body swayed with every step it took. Her fists were clenched tightly be her sides, the purple bruise like rings surrounding her eyes proved her sleepless nights. A cold gust of wind raked her drenched form. Was it supposed to hurt this?

Her eyes shifted tiredly over to the ramen stand across from her. The warmth radiating off of the small shack puzzled her. She was supposed to be happy wasn't she? Sasuke came back. Her heart clenched painfully. He tried to destroy the village, tried to kill her, tried to kill Naruto. How could they expect her to forgive him that easily?

Thunder clapped loudly and people pushed and shoved to get to their homes. The heavy rain mixed in with her salty tears. She felt something knock into her back and she was sent tumbling forward.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun hurry up!"

"Hai, hai Karin-chan I'm coming, Yo teme hurry your ass up!"

_"Naruto?" _Her heart gave a weak thump in response. She shut her eyes and willed herself to get up.

**(Flashback)**

_Sakura touched her red cheek and flinched at the painful throb it gave off. She stared at her offender with glassy orbs. "Why?" she forced herself to look into his eyes and immediately was lost in the series of emotion flashing through them. "Gomen Sakura-chan, but I can't afford to lose Sasuke yet, not after we just got him back. I understand what Karins putting you through but please just hold on for a bit longer, okay Sakura-chan?"_

_The medic-nin looked at him in disbelief and then at the smirking witch behind him. "Tell her to leave Naruto." she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists until they turned ghost white. She watched him turn around and talk to the red haired women. Her heart dropped as she saw him hug her. As he shut the door Sakura unclenched her fists and began her little rant._

_"I don't understand Naruto? Why would you think I would understand whatever going on in your head. You were supposed to be my brother. You were supposed to protect me just like I protect you. You've only known her for so long, while you've known me forever. Yet you listen to her and let her change you along with the rest of Konoha. You said you wouldn't allow them to treat me they way the villagers treated you when you were a child. I went through so much to protect this village you and I both treasure. I was captured and tortured because of you and you didn't even bother try and save me?" she said looking at him sadly._

_Naruto said nothing and kept his face hung low. His blonde locks shielding his ocean eyes from view. Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Sakura held back tears and raised her hand towards him, silently waiting for him to take it. Minutes passed and a single tear slipped from her eye when he didn't take it. The appendage fell limply back by her side._

_"You know, they wanted me to become a member. I could have easily agreed and told them all your secrets along with the village. But I didn't because I still have some people to return to, even though I may have been happier over there."_

_'SLAP'_

_Sakura's eyes widened and her lower lip quivered, "Get out." She whispered. " YOU TRAITOR, GET OUT UZUMAKI NARUTO I HATE YOU!" she screamed her face turning a light pinkish color. Naruto slammed the door shut behind him. She slide down on the wall behind her, cradling her abused cheek with a glowing green hand. Sakura couldn't help but wonder if she imaged the tears she saw fall from his eyes._

**(End of Flashback)**

Her vision blurred and darkness began to crawl at the corner of her eyes. She tipped forwards and waited for the the painful impact. She smiled lightly as she caught a flash of gray, "...okaeri Sensei."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Till next time my awesome readers!**


	2. Don't hate me

_(Recently)_

_Her vision blurred and darkness began to crawl at the corner of her eyes. She tipped forwards and waited for the the painful impact. She smiled lightly as she caught a flash of gray, "...okaeri Sensei."_

* * *

The killer intent the Hyuga nin gave off was like a miasma, causing the people around them to flee back into their homes and shut their windows. "Shikamaru-san, Kakashi-san please take Sakura back to her home. I just have something to take care of." he said narrowing his eyes at the blonde a few feet away from them. The Nara sighed and mumbled something about being troublesome while disappearing with the older jounin and Sakura.

Neji swiftly walked over to the jinjuriki's favorite ramen bar and watched as they laughed and joked with each other. That only seemed to fuel his anger further. His jaw tensed and his fists tightened. After all she went through this is how they repay her, by ignoring her. His hair felt heavy against his head, the rain had drenched him completely. He spotted his target near the back sitting with the rest of the Konoha ninja in there year. He stopped in front of them and just stared waiting for them to notice.

The blondes head turned towards him and he took his time punching him in the face. He heard his cousin scream and run over to help the fallen nin. "What the hell Neji?" he yelled griping his swelling jaw.

"You are a disgrace to the ninja world. All of you are. Do you really think I would let someone like you become a kage if you sway so easily. Listening to a woman that you've only known for a mer 2 months. I've never felt so disgusted. If you can't save one friend how do you expect to save a village Uzumaki?" he asked, his signature pale eyes were narrowed and cold. His words cut deep and he knew it.

Neji lifted the short flap that cover the bar, as he step out he looked at them from the corner of his eye, " I'm disappointed in you, Uzumaki Naruto. I thought you were better than this."

**~(. .)~ **

The rain seemed to get louder with every passing second. He wasn't sure how long he sat on the floor, a second, a minute, maybe even an hour. But the whole time Neji's words rang over and over again in his head. Naruto slowly got up and silently walked out. His unfinished bowl of ramen sat there to become cold. A small wade of money sat next to it. Hinata stared after him knowing it was best to leave him alone for the time being. She sighed lightly and finished her own cold meal.

**~(. .)~ **

Was it really worth it? To have Sasuke back or the one person that stood by him when no one else would. He slumped down on his bed and stared at his ceiling blankly. He really was stupid wasn't he? Kyubi had warned him to stay way from Karin. But he of course didn't listen and let her corrupt him and the others. He stared outside his window, he could clearly see the moon from were he was now. He slipped his eyes shut and sighed. He heard that Sakura was heading to Suna tomorrow, probably to get away from him. He smiled lightly when she came back he'll apologize. He'll do everything she wants just so she doesn't hate him. "..Tch."

His jaw tensed and tears slipped from his closed eyes. Never again will he make the same mistake of hurting her. "I promise Sakura-chan."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Until next time my awesome readers!**


	3. Fear

**I'm sooooo sorry I haven't uploaded in a while I've just been really, really busy with school and stuff I'm so sorry. **

Nara Shikamaru was furious to the point where it just got troublesome, but in all his years of being a shinobi you'd think that Shikamaru was ready for surprises, which he was, just not this one. He had never ever imagined, no it didn't even cross his mind that Konoha 9, that Konoha her own home would betray her like that. He even thought that she wasn't even that troublesome. Sakura was like his sister a very good but tiresome one. The pineapple haired boy sighed and took along drag on the cigarette in his mouth. May Kami help us all when Kakashi gets his hands on his male students.

"So damn troublesome"

**(With Kakashi)**

The villagers cleared a path for the angered Sharingan wielder Once Kakashi gets his hands on those two they're going to wish they'd never been born. Lucky for him, he knew were they would be. Kakashi thought back to this morning. His own student on the floor bleeding and crying all at the same time in her own house, now that was a shocker. "What happened while we were gone?" he pondered to himself. If it had been an enemy Konoha nin would have notice someone trying to attack, most importantly Sakura the hokages apprentice the one who surpassed Tsunade and even himself had been injured in her own house and most of all she would have cause a bit of commotion with that strength of hers (Thanks to Tsunade). Yet there she was lying in her own pool of blood. A familiar sound caught his attention as he unconsciously found his way to teams seven's training ground. "TEME,COME BACK HERE AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN" Naruto frustrated scream averted his attention to the middle of the field. "Hn...dobe." Kakashi shook his head, "Some things never change" he said loudly. "KAKASHI-SENSEI YOUR BACK!" Naruto shouted happily appearing next to his sensei along with Sasuke, only to be greeted with a angered Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei what's wrong..." He didn't' get to finish since the said sensei started speaking to his ex-students. "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. You abandoned Sakura; you left her to die in the enemies hands. I don't understand whats come over you two. I really did think I taught you two better than that."

"Do you both know what she was saying Sasuke, Naruto, she was practically begging to get away from here, to get away from both of you." He turned away from the two and sighed, "Sometimes I wish things were as simple as before. Where Sasuke never left, where Sakura was still happy and when you Naruto were still loyal to your friends."

"Kakashi were...I-I'm" Naruto stumbled to find his voice. "Save it, you left your teammate behind and left her to be hurt, I'm disappointed in you two. When you guys are ready to understand what she actually had to go through while you were training and you were being a traitor than I will acknowledge you two as my students again." With that said Kakashi disappeared with a small *Poof*. Naruto slumped down on a tree behind him, and slipped his eyes shut as tears escaped out from his lashes. Sasuke was gone by now, probably at the Uchiha compound not caring about what just happened.

**(Uchiha Compound)**

Sasuke walked into his room, shoulders slumped down, face glum. Old and new emotions were raging inside of him. He was pleased by knowing that his female teammate had been hurt because of him but angered at the same time. His throat constricted, his mid-night colored eyes started to glisten. "Damn it" he choked out harshly, the tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Sasuke slide down the wall, hands tangled in his hair. What had happened to her while he was gone. How much had she changed? Numerous questions filled his head. But the one question that had lingered in his head was, why did she flinch when she heard Itachi's name? He had killed Itachi months before she was abducted by the Akatsuki, he had returned 3 weeks before she was kidnapped, and Sasuke was pretty sure that she had never faced Itachi before...right? But something inside of him told him that he was wrong that something did happen and he couldn't help but feel for the first time since his childhood that indescribable feeling of fear, that something terrible was going to happen and soon

Sasuke's Sharingan activated on its own as he felt a familiar chakra signature course through his house..."Itachi." Sasuke's head shot up as he drew out his sword from its sheath. Sasuke's sword covered in electricity from his Chidori Nagashi. As he walked around his house his sharingan gleaming in the dark Sasuke's stomach did flips as the anxious feeling in his gut grew stronger and stronger by the minute. Sasuke felt that familiar chakra spike viscously, he felt himself being drawn to his brothers old room. His heart started to pound as the thought of Itachi still being alive, the signature grew stronger as he neared the room. Said Uchiha's hand reached up to open the door as his eyes flashed to mongikou. His breathing hardened and he threw the door open. Cautiously stepping in, he took a look around. His sword still flaring blue and that's when he felt it, that soft easy breathing behind him. "ITACHI" he spun around ready to jab his sword in his brother's chest once again, but the feeling disappeared as he felt Naruto's chakra approaching quickly. Walking back out the door he took a quick look around before shutting it, this time for good, yet he still couldn't shake off that feeling that something or rather somebody was watching him. He took one more look at the door, before he left to see Sakura off even though she probably wouldn't want to see him, but a guy could try right. "This time I'm going to make it right between us" he said as he stared at the darkening sky.

"TEME, what the hell was that? I could have sworn i just felt Itachi's chakra" Naruto asked a serious look was plastered on his face; Sasuke could see the small rings of red that had started to surround Naruto's usually blue eyes. "The dobe's never been this angry when he felt Itachi's chakra" Sasuke silently noted. Finally he concluded that something really did happen while he was gone. But what?

"It was nothing, let's go."

"Whatever you say teme"

**(Hokage tower)**

"Sakura?, Are you ready?" Neji Hyuga of all people asked softly.

"Hai" Sakura fidgeted slightly, she hasn't been out of the village walls since returning after the kidnapping incident.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but shut it quickly.

"What is it Sakura?" This time it was Shikamaru who asked.

"Shikamaru-kun, Neji-kun what if they...they Come for me again?" her worry finally announced

Shikamaru flinched, Neji shifted, "Then we will save you, as your sensei i refuse to let them touch you again" Kakashi appeared and answered without hesitation. Neji had recovered from his little shock first. "He's right Sakura, you've been hurt by them for too long."

Sakura shook her head, her pink locks flying around her, "It's not me i'm worried about, what if they come after me just to get to Naruto again, what if they attack Suna, I don't want Suna to have another attack again, the last one almost cost Gaara's life."

Neji, unlike Shikamaru and Kakashi, was unfazed by her answer. Sakura had told Neji about what they had put her through, how each day for three hours straight one Akatsuki member would come in and put her through hell. She had also told him that if he ever met the one with the orange masked, Tobi was it, that he should get the hell out of there as soon as possible. He had asked her why but she had started to tremble and said that he would kill her if she told anybody. Neji didn't ask her anything about that man since he was afraid of putting her at risk. Believe it or not Neji did have emotions and is able to express them better than the other human ice block (A.K.A. Sasuke), or at least only around Sakura. Sakura unlike some Konoha kounichi's he knows got put through hell and she still didn't give them any information on Konoha, Suna and most importantly Naruto Location of training, that had earned her his respect (not that she already hadn't earned it). Some of the other kounichi's of their generation would have cracked in the first week or two maybe even the first day. Snapping out of his thoughts as they reached the hokages door, knocking a few times before stepping in, there was the Hokage in all her glory with a bottle of Sake in her hand.

"Sakura"

"Hai"

"You may go but must return in 3 weeks tops"

"Thank you Tsunade-sama."

"Neji, Shikamaru, you too will be her escorts make sure she is not injured"

"Ch. Like I'd let that happen again" He bit out.

'Arrogant prick" Tsunade mumbled taking another swing form her drink.

"You are dismissed."

Tsunade watched her precious apprentice walk out the door both Nara and Hyuga behind her. "Those two have grown rather close to her, ne?" Kakashi stated quietly.

"Hai, they have, even though i hate to admit, Sakura has made a stronger bond with them instead of her own two teammates, yet i can understand why."

Kakashi nodded, "Hokage-Sama, you do know that there that they might run into the Akatsuki once again, right?"

(Sigh)"Sadly I do realize this, but Sakura needs this, she's been through enough these past few years, plus I think she rather enjoyed being the Kazekage's assistant last year." Tsunade snickered.

Kakashi glared, "Over my dead body I'd let my innocent female student..."

"Please, Kakashi...don't continue."

"Pshhh, fine"

"Now go say bye to your student."

*Poof*

"Sakura I hope you'll be okay"

* * *

**(Konoha Gates)**

"Neji-Kun, Shikamaru-kun."

"Yes Sakura" they answered back quickly.

"T-thank you for coming with me, I'm sorry for being so troublesome"

Shikamaru usually bored eye's stared at her warmly, "Sakura I assure you that you are the least troublesome person I know."

"He's right; I'd rather be with you right now than any other kounichi in Konoha."

Sakura's skin turned a brilliant shade of pink, "Thank you both for everything." Sakura moved towards both her brother like figures and out the village gates. A quite gasp escaped her lips, as she was pulled into a muscular chest. She looked up expecting it to be Shikamaru, her eye's widened as she looked up into pale lavender colored eyes.

"Neji" she couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice, this was the first time he hugged her or even the first time he let anyone come in contact with him.

"Sakura, I should be really be thanking you for everything. You kept or village secrets safe. You got rid of the seal on my forehead...so thank you."

Sakura tried her best to keep her tears at bay, yet she couldn't stop the small smile that spread on her lips. Sakura closed her eyes but snapped them open as she felt that hauntingly familiar chakra behind them. Neji and Shikamaru both seemed to feel it as well, for both grabbed Sakura a shoved her behind them, even though they knew she could probably handle it herself, that is if she wasn't paralyzed with fear.

Neji looked ahead, byakugan activated and everything, yet he couldn't find the chakra source he was looking for, instead he found the younger one staring at them, his eyes blazing red.

Shikamaru looked back at Sakura, her face was blank but her eyes mirrored the fear that tugged at her heart. Shikamaru noticed that she wasn't looking at him; rather she was looking straight at Sasuke's eyes. Realization dawned on him, she was afraid of his Sharingan the same traitorous eyes as that his brother used on her before.

"Sasuke, turn your sharingan off." he said calmly trying his best to not scream at the Uchiha to shut it off.

"Hn, why should I" Sasuke snapped back at him, anger laced in his voice. Neji noticed Sakura shift uncomfortably behind him, as he followed her stare straight to the Uchiha's face or to be exact his eyes.

"Uchiha deactivate your blood line, now" the Hyuga said his pale eye's narrowing into slits, his byakugan making him look all the more dangerous.

"You do not control me or my action's Hyuga." the malice laced in his voice rang out loud and clear, his Sharingan unconsciously switch to Mangekyō. Both Nin felt the pink haired angle behind them stiffen, but paid no attention to it as the two were busy glaring the Uchiha in front of them. Though this time it was Naruto that also noticed her fearful gaze, the blond nin felt anger grip his heart,

"Sasuke, turn off your Sharingan" Naruto whispered his eye's still trained on the Haruno.

"You too Naruto, why?, tell me why I should ?" his anger went full force as his eyes changed to Tsukuyomi.

"God damn it teme, leave your stupid damn pride AND TURN IT THE FUCK OFF!" Naruto was practically screaming at him, and that's when he heard it, that's when the blond heard Sakura's fearful words. "Sasuke, turn it off, please I-i can't take it, they're the same eye's as him, the same eye's as I-Itachi" though her words were just whispers and mumbles.

"Sasuke, I'm begging you turn it off." Naruto's voice was starting to crack as his own bright blue eyes were starting to flash red.

"THEN TELL ME THE HELL WHY?"

"When your teammates tell you to do something like this, you do it Sasuke you don't understand what you're doing." It was Kakashi who appeared in front of the 5, his head shifted to look at his female student.

Sasuke followed his ex-sensei's eyes back to his teammate. What he saw made his eye's widen. Sakura was digging her nails into her skin, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. Their eyes meet, and he saw Sakura flinch and avert her eye's somewhere else.

Sasuke deactivated his blood line and stared back at her, their eye's meet once more and he noticed that she seemed to relax. "Sakura I-i-i..."

"Save it Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru as leader of this group please take Sakura and go on ahead while I have a word with these two." Kakashi said trying to keep the anger in his voice at bay.

"Hai" the two said as they turned back to Sakura and ushered her forward into the woods and onto the trees.

Kakashi stared at their retreating figures, his one eye that showed narrowed. "I really have taught you two nothing when i said you go learn something about your teammate I meant it, you see those two they've grown closer to Sakura faster than you two ever could. It's time you to brush up on your teammates history, you might just be surprised on what you two learn" with that said Kakashi disappeared out of sight the only thing telling them on where he is, is the chakra signature that was getting weaker and weaker as their ex-sensei ran off into the distance trying to catch up to the three already ahead.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'd love it if you guys would review too! Till next time my awesome readers :)**


	4. PLEASE READ!

Guys i am really sorry but i need to know this, do you guys want this story to be GaaSaku or SasuSaku, because i'm just not sure anymore, i kinda want to change it to SasuSaku cause the way i'm making the story theres just going to be alot of SasuSaku moments and barely any GaaSaku moments. I'm really sorry but guys please review and tell me what couple you want this story to be, i'm so sorry :( (P.s. Their might be a few NejiSaku moments but in a brotherly sisterly way.) Guys i'm seriously begging you guys to tell me i really need to know our I might have to change the story and i really like how i'm going to make this story turn out. So guys please review and tell me. 


	5. Things he could have noticed

_**Hellooo, guys I would like to say that congratulation GaaSaku fans I decided to keep this story a GaaSaku so Sorry SasuSaku fans maybe I'll make a SasuSaku story later on but for now enjoy the story!**_

* * *

The sky had begun to take on a hazy orangish color, after none stop running for almost 2 and a half days straight, they were just 1 hour away from getting into the desert and 1 more day until they reached Suna so the team finally decided to take a break.

"Me and Shikamaru are going to go gather some wood there's a water fall near by if you guys want to go freshen up a bit." with a small wink he disappeared into the forest with their pineapple haired strategist.

"Neji-kun, should we go?" Sakura looked up to her taller teammate

"Hai, it would be nice to freshen up, ne?" he said while activating his byakugan

"Yes, I guess so."

"You go first, I'll keep watch."

Sakura nodded and proceeded to follow Neji to the waterfall. Making sure that the blood line wielder was turned around and not looking, Sakura pealed off her shirt and unwrapped her bindings and slipped off her ninja sandals. Deciding it was better to take off her medical skirt and go in with her spandex shorts, she slipped into the crystal clear water. Leaning on a huge rock near by, she glanced wearily at cave behind the cascading water. She looked at it more closely from her spot and noticed a dark figure behind the water. She crossed her arms over her now well developed chest and flared her Chakra just enough so the figure knows she was a ninja. It took a step closer; she noticed that the figure had a muscled chest, implying that the figure was a man. She flared her chakra once more, telling him that if he took another step, he'd get it, he just smirked and stepped closer flaring up his own chakra. She froze,_ "That chakra feels s-so familiar." _she thought leaning in closer to get a look a good look at him. That's when she noticed the long ebony colored hair. _"No, no it's just some rouge Nin, anybody could have that hair." _a thin sheet of sweat started to form on the upper half of her exposed body. He took a step closer, his body finally coming out of the water fall. Sakura visibly paled, _"Neji" _she mouthed unable to get the words out of her, the man's eye's were closed, a sinfully familiar smirk playing at his lips, she noticed something else, on the mans bicep was a faded Anbu tattoo and on his neck was a leaf head band but the leafs symbol was slashed off. _"Neji"_ she managed to whisper but was way to quite to hear. She flared her chakra again, his smirk widened. The mans lips parted _"Sakura." _he purred.

_"No, no your dead, your supposed to be dead, he killed you." _she breathed out her heart was pounding franticly. His eyes, the only thing left were his eye's, they flashed open, red, his eyes were red.

"NEJI!" her chakra was flared just to let her teammates now. A very shirtless Hyuga was in front of her, byakugan narrowed dangerously. Neji hissed out something quietly as the S-class criminal disappeared with these few frightening words left behind _"Were coming for you Koi." _

Neji turned around to see Sakura; she already had her bindings and medical skirt on, her shirt slung over her shoulder, cold sweat breaking out on her forehead.

Kakashi and Shikamaru had appeared by then both had seen _**him**_and heard what he had said.

Kakashi stared worriedly at his female student who had sent him a small strained smile.

"Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura, I'm heading back to Konoha to tell Tsunada-Sama what just happened, you three continue to Suna, if anything happens, Shikamaru I want you to go to Suna and inform the Kazekages. Sakura, Neji do not engage in battle."

"Hai!"

"Good luck" he said as he started making his way back to Konoha.

"We should get going." Sakura said dully jumping ahead. Neji stared at her exposed back.

"Neji, do you think Gaara will be able to help her?" Shikamaru questioned

"I'm positive; I think they rather enjoy each other's company." Neji answered smirking slightly. Shikamaru smirked lightly back remembering what he had seen the last time he was there.

**(Flashback)**

_It had been four weeks since Suna managed to get Sakura back from Akatsuki, though it slightly angered him that Suna had manage to get to her before them. All though he was happy that they had found her, it upset him greatly knowing that only three ninja's were sent to retrieve the Hokages apprentice. Now here he was searching frantically all over the place along with Neji and Kakashi trying to find her, obviously checking the hospital first but she wasn't there. Thoughts of those cloak wearing bastards sneaking into Suna and kidnapping her again were flashing in his head. Currently he was racing his ass off to the Kazekages office to inform him that Sakura is missing, of course he is ready to race out of the door when Gaara goes on a rampage but he's taking his chances. As Shikamaru neared the Kazekages door he couldn't help but notice how deathly silent it was, he couldn't even hear the shuffling of paper or the small noises a pen makes when you write with it. Grabbing the door knob, he slowly and quietly turned it open and pried through the small crack he had opened. Shikamaru face turned an unhealthy shade of red at the sight he just witnessed. There was his little sister like figure being pressed up on the Kazekages desk, legs wrapped up around Gaara's waist, his hands fisted in her pink locks and making out like no tomorrow. Slipping out of his friends office unnoticed, his red face receded to a pink hue that dusted over his nose and cheeks, hearing the crackling sounds of his wireless transmitter he heard Kakashi and Neji's voices talking through, "Shikamaru did you find her?" came Kakashi's worried voice. "Yeah, I did." he answered back. "Really,where?" Neji's voice was heard. Shikamaru coughed nervously as he heard a small moan from outside the door__** (AN: They did not have sex you dirty minds)**__.__"She's in...the Kazekages office...with Gaara." _

_"Alright, were coming over we have to get back to Konoha." Kakashi said as the transmitter went dead. _

_Shikamaru sighed silently, "She isn't as innocent as we pictured her to be." he mumbled under his breath._

_"Yo, Shikamaru!"_

_Shikamaru turned around only to be faced with his girlfriends face painted brother. "Is Gaara in their." he asked grinning, Shikamaru nodded about to warn him not to go in their but sadly it was too late as Kankuro had already opened the door, "Gaara you little player-" the middle sibling started to tease. _

_"Kankuro" he heard Gaara hissed as a wave of sand erupted out of the Kazekages door engulfing both him and Kankuro. _

_"What the hell happened here!" came Kakashi's voice from the end of the hall way._

_Shikamaru groaned, "How troublesome."_

_**(End of flashback)**_

"You have no idea, Neji." he breathed out, "You have no idea."

Neji stared at the pineapple haired man suspiciously before pumping chakra into his legs to catch up to their "sister" before anyone else decides to make an appearance. The strategist sighed but followed his friends towards the village hidden in the sand.

* * *

**(In Konoha)**

The copy Nin urged himself to keep moving. Of course after nonstop running for at least 48 hours just to rush and come back to Konoha. He was just a couple feet away from the Hokages door. Knocking tiredly on the door, he barely heard Tsunada say "Come in." As Kakashi stepped in he wasn't really surprised when he saw both his ex-students in the room as well, "Probably taking my advice." he pondered silently.

"You two out" Tsunade said lazily.

"Tsunade-sama, I think it would be best if these two stayed to hear this." Kakashi said looking at Sasuke.

Tsunade sat up, her face took on a serious look yet her eyes betrayed her worry. The copy Nin took a deep breath, "Uchiha Itachi is alive."

Surprisingly it was Naruto that had begun to freak out, while Sasuke merrily stiffened and remained as emotionless as ever and turned to leave. Tsunade felt the room get 10 degree's lower as to what Kakashi just said dawned on her. She opened her mouth to say something but Kakashi beat her to it.

"Their after her again and I'm afraid this time their not going to stop until they get what they want." Sasuke turned his head turned towards his ex-sensei; eye's narrowed dangerously as they bleed red. "How do you know this?" he spat out.

Kakashi sighed, "Sakura... had a little encounter with him...again." he mumbled the last part as quite as possible.

Sasuke stiffened, Naruto stared at Kakashi long and hard before he was in front of the copy Nin fisting his jonin vest rather roughly. "What did that bastard want from her this time?" Naruto grounded out doing his best to keep Kyubi at bay.

Kakashi sighed once more as he pride his former students fingers off him, "Clearly you two didn't brush up on your teammate's history, though I am slightly pleased to know that you know something Naruto."

Sasuke stared at Naruto his eyes narrowed further, "You new something and you didn't tell me." He seethed out.

"That's enough, both of you out, NOW!" Tsunade said rubbing, her temples tiredly. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his collar and poofed out, both glaring at each other heatedly.

"Kakashi you are dismissed, you may stay in the village but get prepared to head to Suna in a few days." Tsunade watched as the former Anbu poofed out, she leaned back in her chair SHIZUNE GET ME A SCRATCH CARD!"

"But Tsunade-s-sama" the dark haired women stammered.

"Shizune please: she pleaded pouting slightly, Shizune sighed pulling out a scratch card from her pocket.

Tsunade took the card with shaky hands, scratching out every last box with the back of her pen. The busty women stared at the card and then at the dark haired women in front of her.

"I Won" the pretty blond said, dropping the empty bottle of Sake on the ground.  
"Shizune, send in a group of Anbu, pronto!"

As soon as that was said a team of black ops were standing in her office, waiting for her order.

"I want the four of you searching around the border of Konoha."  
"Tsunade-sama with all due respect may I ask why?" a man with a bird mask asked politely.

"A certain akatsuki member was spotted around there, If you meet up with any members do not engage unless absolutely necessary, you are to leave now."

"Hai,Hokage-sama!"

* * *

**(With Sasuke and Naruto) **

As they poofed out of the Hokages office, Naruto felt himself being slammed up against a wall.

"What the hell Teme!" he hissed glaring at the offender.

"What the fuck did he do to her?" Sasuke breathed out angrily. Naruto relaxed, shrugging the avenger's hands off him.

"To be honest even I don't know much of what happened, all I know is that after you left, your damned brother found his way into Konoha somehow and Kidnapped Sakura-Chan, two day's later she was found in the forest and was immediately hospitalized, they wouldn't let anybody in except for Shizune and Tsunada-baachan, and when I went to ask what happened they just shook their heads and told me Sakura doesn't want me to know." Naruto said sadly.

Sasuke stared at his best friend; he had to admit the look on the blondes face was pitiful. The Uchiha frowned thinking back to the moment he left.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Midnight colored eyes stared blankly at the girl in front of him, a cool breeze icily swept past them. "Why are you prowling around here in the middle of the night?" he said coolly. _

"_I knew you'd come this way...if you were to leave, so I just waited here...for you." The girl said sweat running down the side of her heart shaped face. _

"_Get out of here and go back to sleep." _

_He pushed past her as if she was nothing, like their village was nothing, like their friendship was nothing. A deep frown set its self on her lips, tears swept past her dark lashes, sliding down her pretty face._

_She turned to look at him, "Why won't you say anything to me, you never say a single word to me...?"_

_He just his eye's trained forward on the road ahead of him, "I don't need your help, I don't need you to try to look after me." She cast her head down; her lips formed a small desperate smile. "No matter what you'll always hate me, won't you..?" _

_He said nothing as he just kept looking forward, both unaware of the pair of amused eyes watching them. _

_Her smile disappeared, as her voice started to break, "D-do you really want to go back to being alone, you told me how painful it was, right now I know your pain, I-if you were to leave, to me I'd be more alone then ever."_

"_From here on out, we all begin with new paths." _

"_S-sasuke, Sasuke please, I-i, Love you" she whispered, her tears started to fall faster then ever, "If you were to stay with me... There would be no regrets, because every day we'd do something fun and you'd be happy, __**I swear it!, **__I would do anything for you, please just stay with me!" _

"_Sakura..."_

_Said girl looked up to see Sasuke turn around, hope stared to blossom in her heart, but withered away as soon as she saw the cruel smirk that spread on his face and the coldness in is eyes._

"_...You really are annoying, aren't you?" _

_Her emerald eyes widened, "Please don't leave, SASUKE!"_

_He disappeared on the spot, nothing left behind but the cruel words that were left for the wind to carry, _

_"Thank you"_

_**(End of flashback)**_

Back then if he wasn't so intent on killing Itachi he would have noticed Sakura's love. Back then if he was so blind he would have noticed his brother's gleaming red eyes. Back then if he wasn't so cold he would have turned around and noticed his brother behind the girl that loved him. Back then if he wasn't to far off into the darkness he would have noticed Sakura screaming for help. Back then if he wasn't so prideful he would have told her that he... that he loved her too just not in the way she wanted him too.

But that was then and this was now, he had no more chances with her. "Even if she hates me, I will protect her that is my duty as her teammate and her...brother."


	6. Suna

**(Desert, 3:00 A.M.)**

A small but bright fire illuminated the darkness that surrounded the team of three. The hour had past by quickly and before they knew it they had been walking with sand in their shoes. One day left before they reached Suna, all they had to do was survive the brutal coldness that came with the beautifully lit sky.

Sakura was currently curled into Shikamaru's side like a desperate little puppy sleeping ever so peacefully into it's brothers fur. Neji was seated right beside her, running his fingers ever so gently through her pink locks in attempt to clam her and maybe even himself. His pearl eyes stared up at the star lit sky a ghost of a smile dancing on his pale lips; it was small and barely visible but a smile none the less. He had never felt so relaxed and...happy before, his pale lavender eyes wondered innocently towards the pinkettes face.

A peaceful look was gracing her soft face, a small cute smile placed on her unusually pink lips. A gentle breeze blew by ruffling her hair onto her closed eyes. The not so cold Hyuga almost had the urge to laugh at her when he saw her button noise twitch like an annoyed rabbit. He gently brushed her bangs back, enjoying the warmth on his cold skin. His face darkened as he saw a pained look cross her face, sweat breaking out on her forehead as a whimper escaped her lips. The small noise had seemed to wake up the man next her. Neji stared into sleepy questioning brown orbs.

"Nightmare?"

The Hyuga nodded, gently nudging the girl to wake up. She stirred but stayed in her deep sleep. Her breathing turned into desperate pants as her face contracted in agony, her locks flying as her head thrashed from side to side. Shikamaru threw his partner a worried glance as he tried to wake up the girl beside him.

"Sakura" he said quietly nudging the girl a tad bit harder, nothing.

"It's almost as if something's keeping her down, like her nightmare is a..." he murmured

"...Genjutsu." the angered byakugan wielder finished.

"Kai"

As if on cue two pairs of fear filled emerald eyes stared up at worry filled brown eyes. Shikamaru pulled Sakura into his chest cradling her softly as Neji scouted the area with his kekki genkai activated. Sakura began to shiver, hands coming up to cover her tired eyes.

"I knew I was in a Genjutsu but it was like...something our rather someone was keeping me from releasing it, I-it was horrible!" She whispered burring her face into Shikamaru's chest.

Neji came back a few minutes later, chestnut locks swaying as he shook his head.

Sakura peeked her head around Shikamaru's shoulder staring at the sky, eyebrows knitted together. The pineapple haired man noticed her look and threw her a questioning glance.

Sakura shook her head, "It's just that theirs a bird in the sky and it's night, shouldn't they be asleep or something?" she said, squinting her eyes to take a better look.

Neji heard her and shrugged his shoulders taking one more look around. Sakura closed her eyes, thinking back to when she finished healing whatever wounds Gaara still had after they got him back from the akatsuki.

**(Flashback) **

_Sakura wiped the sweat that formed on her brow and looked at the half naked red head in front of her. _

_"Hey Gaara, can I ask you something?" She asked _

_Gaara threw her a surprised glance but nodded none the less. _

_"When that akatsuki member invaded, how did you know he was there?" _

_Gaara stood up and turned to leave looking at her from the corner of his eye. _

_"In this desert, no bird like that exists." that's all he said as he walked out of the door. _

**(End of Flashback)**

Gaara's voice echoed through her head, _"In this desert, no bird like that exists..." _

Sakura opened her eyes and stared at the bird once more, her eye's widened "Oh god, Shikamaru get Neji we have to leave NOW!" she said, kicking sand into the fire.

"Sakura what's wrong, why?"

"I'll explain later we have to leave now-"

"KATSU!"

Sakura stared at the explosion in the distance if she hadn't noticed the bird any sooner they would probably be dead or severely injured, "Deidara" she whispered. She could almost hear his sadistic laughter.

"SHIKAMARU, SAKURA LETS GO!" Neji yelled pumping chakra into his legs. Both followed his example and ran.

**(Kazekage tower, 5:00 P.M.)**

Tired jade eyes stared at the papers in front of him; it had been days maybe even weeks since he had slept. Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose, his finger tips barely grazing the cup of green tea on his desk.

*CRACK*

Gaara stared at his cup, his eyes narrowed. Just like his sister he didn't believe in superstitions but... he just had a premonition.

His door slammed open as a pretty blonde woman walked through dragging a very familiar Nara along with her.

Gaara quickly stood up from his seat, his eyes inspecting the out of breath man in front of him. He quickly noticed the trail of dried blood that ran from his head all the way down to his chin.

"What happened?" his voice clam yet deadly, Shikamaru was about to reply when the Kazekages brother burst threw the door.

_"What is it with these people, doesn't anyone knock?" _he thought to himself rolling his eyes mentally.

"Sakura and the Hyuga are at the gates, Neji's on the verge of sub-consciousness and Sakura's nearly bleeding to death!" He rushed wanting to get back to them as soon as possible.

Gaara didn't even bat an eye as he disappeared with a swirl of sand. Temari stared at her lover; worried green eyes meet with frantic brown as all three rushed out to get back to the gates.

**(Suna gates)**

Sakura dragged herself and her injured partner towards the gates her body shaking uncontrollably as she struggled to carry both their weight. The metallic coppery smell of blood stung her noise after being covered in it for over 14 hours, "N-Neji-kun how are you h-holding up?" she stuttered gasping for breath as her broken ribs panged in protest.

"I should b-be asking you that." He replied tiredly trying to stay awake until they reached the gates. Sakura gasped as she felt her ribs pang again, as she dropped to her knee's** (Also dropping Neji)** coughing. Sakura took a glance at her hand, blood, the warm substance oozed between her fingers and dripped on the dry surface. She would heal herself but she had used up most her chakra for running and healing her two injured companions. She wasn't even sure if they were near Suna or not anymore. Her body shook as more coughs racked her body. Trying to conceal her blood from sight, the green eyed girl quickly whipped it on her equally red sleeveless shirt. Sakura attempted to grab Neji but saw through hazy eyes that someone was lifting him up. Sakura gasped as she struggled to get up and grab him. She feel faced down, her body jerked as she felt her ribs bang against her insides as another round of coughing surfaced from her lips.

Sakura didn't care if she died, she'd be damned before anyone tried to take Neji from her. Her hand reached out for his dangling one. As blood rolled out of the pink fleshy barrier she called a mouth.

"N-n-neji, Neji" She said weakly hooking her bloody fingers with his. Oh how she wanted to pass out, but she refused to be captured by the enemy again, she absolutely refused to let one of her precious people be captured by them. She felt her body being lifted up into strong arms and her red covered fingers fell away from her 'brothers', she struggled pounding her fists against his chest trying to free herself so she could get to Neji. Sakura looked up at her abductor. She fell limp against him as tired emerald clashed with serious jade. Sakura closed her eyes assured that she and Neji were safe as the Kazekage himself carried her threw his villages gates.

**(Suna Hospital)**

Neji glanced at pink haired girl next to him; he was the first to awaken since he wasn't as injured as her. Her small hands were stretched out too meet his; the Hyuga averted his gaze to the man standing at the door. "Gaara-sama, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Said kage grunted, walking over to the pinkettes bed. His gaze softened as he brushed stray hair behind her ear.

"She cares for you Hyuga" he said turning around to meet his eyes. Neji nodded slowly, arms crossing against his bandaged covered chest. "She does considering that I'm one of the few people left that care for her anymore."

Gaara's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

Neji's eyes hardened, "The only reason we are here is because Sakura needed to get away from Konoha, practically the whole entire village is against her. That girl the Uchiha brought is the cause of that, starting rumors, causing her injuries, blackmailing her, I could go on and on but that's most of it."

"What about Naruto isn't he doing anything to help her?"

Neji snorted, "My apologizes Kazekage-sama, but he isn't doing a damn thing, to be honest he's making her life even worse."

Gaara stared at him, even though his face was blank his eyes were raging, "Hyuga since you and Nara are recovered I want to know everything that has happened to her from when the Uchiha came to what happened today, meet me in my office in 5 minutes." Neji simply nodded and watched the kage leave with a swirl of sand.

**(Konoha training grounds, 6:30 P.M.)**

Hinata stared at the man hugging her, a small blush staining her pale cheeks. She had somewhat gotten over her stuttering problem thanks to a certain pink haired medic. The heiress stared down at her blond haired lover, she regretted betraying Sakura, after all she did for her she betrayed her anyways afraid that Naruto would hate her too. "N-naruto-kun what is it?"

"Hinata-chan is so pretty today!" He said stupidly rubbing his whiskered cheek against her blushing one.

Sasuke stared at the bickering couple, eye twitching rapidly. Said blond looked back at the Uchiha grinning madly. Sasuke shot him a death glare, causing Naruto to remember what the where here for.

Naruto straightened and stared at the heiress eyes, "Hinata-chan" he started out, "since Sakura is so close to your ice cube of a cousin, do you think you could tell me what happened to her when Itachi kidnapped her?"

The pearl eyed girl fidgeted under her boyfriends gaze, "W-well to be h-honest I don't know much, you'll have to ask Neji-nii-san, he's t-the one who found her. T-though from what I heard Neji-nii-san is the only one** (other than Kakashi and Shika) **that knows what actually h-happened."

"But I though Tsunade-baa-chan knew?" Naruto said nervously, staring at the silent Uchiha next to him.

Hinata shook her head, "Sakura-san n-never told anybody else, Neji-nii-san was the first to know and refused to tell Tsunade-sama what happened."

"How did Neji get so close too Sakura-chan, from what I know your cousin is as cold and emotionless as teme over here." Naruto pointed out.

"Hn" Sasuke glared at him but agreed none the less.

"W-well I guess it all started when he found her, ever since then they kind of b-became sort of inseparable. Sakura-s-san is loved by the branch members of the Hyuga clan." Hinata said admiration shown through her pale eyes.

"Why?"Sasuke's ask, confusion written in his midnight colored eyes. Hinata's lavender eyes stared into his eyes a smile played at her lips. "Sakura-san got rid of the cadged bird seal." She answered without stuttering. Sasuke's eyes widened, Naruto's jaw hit the floor.

"W-w-what HOW?"

"Shut it dobe, Hyuga-san how exactly did she do that?" Sasuke asked his cold gaze returning. Hinata looked down sadly, rare flecks of anger shining in her eyes. "Two years ago Sakura-san witnessed the c-cadged bird seal being used on Neji-nii-san after he defied my father. That day the Hyuga elders and f-father made a deal with her, if she served the Hyuga clan for a year without any complaints would get marked with the seal and punished daily. The fortunate part was that the branch members were freed of the seal while she served under the m-main branch." The Hyuga heiress said shaking her head, not able to continue anymore.

"He let her go through that?" came Naruto's angry voice. Hinata gasped her head shooting up to meet Naruto's gaze. "Neji-nii-san couldn't do a thing even if he wanted too S-sakura-san stopped him from interfering."

Sasuke turned around and began walking towards the Uchiha compound, and scowl on his handsome face. Naruto stared at his back sensing the anger radiating of his body. Naruto gave Hinata a quick kiss and disappeared, quickly blending into the shadows.

**(Suna Hospital, 7:00 P.M.)**

The gentle gleam of the moon glowed heavenly on Sakura's sleeping features. Her soft breathing filling up the quite room. Her body shifted and her eye's fluttered open. She sat up but quickly regrated it as her recently healed ribs ached in protest and the urg to vomit overpowered her senses. A small movement caught her gaze. Her eye's shifted carefully over to the moving figure. Her slender fingers fingered the poison covered senbons in her weapon pouch. She stiffled a giggle as she heard light snoring from next to her. Her eye's warmed as she stared at the sleeping red head next to her. She lifted a shaky hand and raked her hand through his hair. One eye peaked from under a black lid as she stared at his jade eye. She smiled warmly at him and he smirked lightly as his one open eye shut again.

She stared at the moon through the window as her own eye's began to shut and she feel back into deep sleep.

The door peaked open as soft yellow light poured from the hallway. Kankuro stared at the couple asleep a small smile on his face.

_"How long has it been since you slept like that...Gaara?"_ he whispered as he shut the door again. Walking off to tell his worring sister that he found the missing Kazekage.


	7. Tenshi

**(Suna Hospital, 5:15 A.M.)**

_**(Sakura's dream)**_

_Cold eyes stared at the bodies in front of her. Dead, they were all dead. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" She thought unable to say it out loud. This was for her village, this was for Naruto. Dull emerald eyes stared once more, all of them were unrecognizable now. It didn't hurt as much since she didn't know them but they were just innocent travelers unaware of the dangers that lye up ahead. "Why?" she cocked her head like the innocent child she once was. A hand cupped her cheek; she did her best not to flinch away. "Because my little Tenshi, your being bad. All these people dying because of you, why won't you be a good girl and tell us what we want to know." he said almost gently his calmness betraying his true nature. _

_She stared at him through tired eyes, small pants escaping her blooded lips. A small whimper of pain escaped her as his long rough fingers dragged down her bruised collar bone. _

"_I could kill you for being so disobedient, __**Tenshi**__." his voice like velvet causing her aching back to shudder. His__ finger lowered to the zipper of her shirt, slowly pulling it down exposing her mesh clad chest. She struggled unable to do anything else. Her arms were above her head kept up by chakra depleting chains. _

_His head was buried in the crook of her neck inhaling her unusual sent. "Intoxicating" he breathed out gazing at her with his intimidating purplish gray ringed eyes. His free hand laid flat against her exposed taunt stomach, littered with growing bruises he recently caused. He chuckled a long sinister laugh promising nothing but pain. "Just like his name." she mused to herself. The hand cupping her cheek slid down to her chin forcing her bowed head to look at his handsomely pierced face. She felt warm blood drip down her chin. Pein smirk and leaned forward so their noises touched, she struggled under his grip desperately trying to turn her head. His ringed eyes watched the blood drip down. He tilted her chin up his tongue darted out and licked the fresh substance up to the corner of her lip._

"_Be a good girl till I come back Sa-ku-ra, my precious little princess" he whispered and turned to leave. Sakura stared at the sleeve of his cloak and noticed the silver gleam underneath. She panicked slightly struggling to avoid it. A kunai slipped between his fingers as he turned around sharply and impaled it in her stomach. She took a deep breath her body shaking as she barely managed to stifle a scream._

_**(End of dream)**_

Her eyes snapped open, her soft breathing had turned into scared pants. She touched her cheek and found that it was wet. She had been crying out that horrible memory. The door peeked open and Sakura had pulled her knees to her chest and let the tears fall.

"Sakura"

Sakura snapped up from her gaze and hastily wiped her eyes. Sakura stared at the red head that was walking swiftly towards her. She hadn't even noticed that he was gone. She looked down again more tears slipped from her eyes; she wiped them again not wanting the Kazekage to see her cry.

"Sakura" he said again a foreign gentle tone laced in it. She looked up, the salted water still running down her cheeks. Her lips slightly parted so she could breathe threw her mouth. Gaara leaned down so that his face was close to hers. He grabbed her hand quickly as sand swirled around them and transported them somewhere else.

**(Top of Kazekage tower)**

As the sand disappeared, Sakura stared in awe at the view in front of her. The sun was barely peaking up in the sky and the dark star lit sky was replaced by a beautiful orange with small spots of pastel pink and a sparkling ocean blue that rivaled to Naruto's. Sakura sparkling happy eyes shifted to stare at an embarrassed Gaara. She laughed happily and jumped on him. Gaara feel back with Sakura in his arms, his sand doing nothing to help him, almost like it wanted this to happen. Sakura giggled childishly staring with nothing but love in her eyes. Gaara gazed back a small pink hue dusting his cheeks but looked back with similar eyes. Both leaned forward Sakura's short hair acting like a curtain shielding them from the world. Their lips meet and a spark of electricity shot threw her as their lips moved in harmony. His hands fisted in her hair as he pulled her closer deepening their heated kiss. Sakura was the first to break away panting slightly. Gaara took the opportunity to flip them so he was on top. She gasped and he smirked grinding his hips against her. A small moan escaped her bruised lips as her fingers weaved through his hair, tugging hardly on them to encourage him to keep going. A small cough caught their attention away from each other to the amused blond by the door. Sakura felt a blush crawl its way up her neck and fan out on her face. Gaara grumbled under his breath sliding off Sakura and pulling her up with him. Gaara whispered something on the lines of "Will continue this later" and disappeared with his signature smirk and a swirl of sand. Heat pooled at her cheeks as she saw Temari grin, "You guys woke me up."

"We weren't that loud!" Sakura whined blushing harder. Temari grinned again, "You guys were loud enough to stir Kankuro up." she said laughing.

Sakura gave her a horrified glance. The blond gave her a pitiful look but nodded, giggling mentally.

Temari looked around nodding silently to herself, "Do you think I'll be able to get away with rape up here?"

Sakura threw her a look that said 'What-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you?'

"Hey don't look at me like that, you'll understand when my brother has his way with you, when that happens we can plan your revenge together. Shika left me sore for a week, do you know how fucking hard it is to go missions like that. I need my revenge girl."

A small sweat drop appeared on Sakura's temple, "Whatever you say Temari, whatever you say."

**(Somewhere in the Kazekage mansion)**

"ACHOO"

Kankuro opened an eye, "You alright man?"

Shikamaru yawned, "Yeah, I blame your troublesome sister"

Kankuro grinned, "Maybe she's planning something" he said laughing tiredly. Shikamaru shivered slightly pulling the sheets up higher. Neji stared at the strategist from his futon, "Are you afraid?" he said doing his best not to laugh.

Shikamaru stared at them seriously, "You have no idea what she's capable of."

Shikamaru shivered again, "Troublesome"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Temari/Sakura's room)**

"Sakura you should go back to sleep it's late and you still need to recover." Temari said pulling Sakura into her room. Sakura yawned in response quickly crawling in Temari's king sized bed. Sakura's breathing softened, signaling that she had fallen asleep. The older woman smiled lightly brushing the younger girls pink bangs out of her face. Turning around a grin itched its way up on her face as she picked up a small bag and headed for the top of the roof. "Oh you're gonna get it Shika, you're gonna get it good."

**(Sakura's P.O.V.)**

Tap, tap, tap...

My eyes flew open and my fingers slowly and carefully slid to the kunai on the nightstand. I felt my heart beat wildly against my chest and I was sure who ever was in here probably did too.

Tap, tap, tap, tap

The same mocking sound started again. My mouth dried and I swung off the bed landing gracefully and quietly on the balls of my heels.

Tap...

Whoever it was drew the sound out and that only seemed to make my heart beat faster.

Tap...

I let out a small moan as my sore ribs gave a warning pang. I hoped it was just Kanky trying to pull one of his jokes on me. He likes to do that whenever I'm here. But something told me that it wasn't him this time, that this wasn't a joke. I blinked a few times adjusting my eyes to the darkness of Temari's room. Suna was ridiculously dark at night even with over a million stars shinning in its sky. At night barely any lights were turned on causing my friends room to be darker than it actually should be along with the curtains covering the moons light.

Tap...tap...

I let out a sound close to a whimper as fear tugged at my heart. My hand glowed a faint mint green, using the soothing chakra to shed some light on the large room.

TAPTAPTAPTAP...

I gave a small shriek of surprise and hunched my shoulders up at the feeling of being watched.

TAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAP...Click

I stopped and turned slowly to face the door. I let out a shallow breath and ran a hand through my hair. It was weird I didn't feel any chakra even if whoever it was, was hiding it pretty damn well too. The seals put around the Kazekage's house were specialized at sensing the un-sensed. I gave a small shaky sigh of relief; maybe it really was just Kankuro playing his little jokes. My shoulders unwillingly hunched up tighter than ever as I felt hot breath fan over my exposed neck.

"Hello...Little Girl"

I did the best thing any girl was good at, screamed.

**(Temari's P.O.V.)**

A grin crawled its way up on my lips as I gave a shuddering laugh. All I had to do was lure Shikamaru up here and my revenge would be completed. I clasped my hands behind my back and gave a small nod of approval as I finished looking around and locked the door behind me. As I walked back down the hall, but couldn't help but let a shudder run threw me.

I didn't exactly know what was going on, but I just had a feeling that I should hurry my ass back to my room. I felt my heart beat pound against my chest as I began to walk a tad bit faster. What if they came back for Sakura? Just the mere thought of it made me break out in a small sprint.

A series of 'what ifs' ran through my head as I felt my heart skip a beat. An ear shattering scream split me from my thoughts as I broke off in to a run and pumped as much chakra as I could in to my legs to get to my bedroom. I grabbed the fan off my back as I neared the room, my pulse betting faster than ever and I let out a wave of wind, shattering my door.

I stood at the door way completely frozen as I stared at the figure I'd thought I'd never see again. His cool brown orbs took a quick look at me and returned back to Sakura whispering something in her ear. She let out a sharp cry and shook her head struggling to get out of his chakra strings. Kankuro shoved past me, sweat trailing down his face, his own body stiffened as he caught a glimpse of the shadow hovering by Sakura's body as it disappeared.

Shika and Neji stood behind me sweat trailing down their own bodies. I slumped against Shikamaru's chest, my legs felt like jelly. "Kami-sama"

My eyes shifted back to Sakura, her body slumped down slowly, her eyes were wide with fear and the wound on her forehead had opened back up. A dark trail of blood rolled down her face. I noticed Kankuro had crouched down next to Sakura, lifting her shuddering body. "Temari" his voice was soft not hard and cold like it used to be, "Gather some clothes for you and Sakura, both of you are sleeping in my room along with these two over here." he said shrugging a head towards the other two boy's direction.

"We'll all be sleeping together from now on, we can't risk anybody being alone while...he's around." he continued taking on a commanding voice.

I relaxed slightly, "Sakura really did change them for the better."

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Kankuro gently set sakura down on his bed, she had fallen asleep, all the excitement in one day finally caught up too her. Her forehead was bandaged back up but a red spot still shown threw on her left temple.

A sigh escaped his lips as he ran his graceful fingers through his exposed hair. His dark eyes lingered on the pinkette's soft features. "Why does this happen to her" he whispered still looking at the girls sleeping features. The puppet master stood up from his crouched position and went to leave the room. Temari gave him a look as she settled in next too Sakura.

"Gaara"

She let out a quick tried sigh but nodded her head. "Don't get him too angry."

Kankuro gave a snort and headed out.

**(Kazekage office)**

Gaara sighed rubbing his temples tiredly. There are ups to being the Kazekage but there sure were a lot of downs. Gaara stared at the person at his door way. "What do you want Kankuro?"

"Call for some Konoha nin."

"No" he continued writing doing his best to control his temper

"Gaara please, I understand you don't want them here as much as I do but this is getting out of hand." Kankuro pleaded.

"Tell me why I should, brother"

"Sakura was attacked again Gaara in our own home! If she hadn't screamed she would be back in the Akatsuki base. You know what they did to her, just think what will happen if she goes back. Gaara I'm begging you." Kankuro was hysteric. "Gaara she has been attacked three times in one day. Maybe they'll send over the whole damn base next time. We can't take that risk."

Gaara placed his pen down, and folded his hands under his chin a cold glare was pointed directly at him.

"Who attacked her?"

"What?" Kankuro asked shifting some weight to his right foot.

"Who...attacked Her, Kankuro?" Gaara asked his sand began to circle the room.

"Gaara its not important to know who attacked her-"

"WHO THE HELL ATTACKED HER KANKURO?"

Sweat poured down the puppeteers face as even he was reduced to fidgeting at his brothers tone.

"...Akasuna No Sasori"

Gaara froze and his sand seemed to freeze for a moment as well. "I want our fastest messenger bird sent to Konoha."

"Hai, oh and Gaara I know you don't like to sleep much but just until it's safe everybody is sleeping in my room since it's the largest. You should come too I think Sakura-chan would be more comfortable like that."

Gaara sighed and slumped further in his chair. "Sorry"

Kankuro stared a grin crawling up on his lips. The Kazekage glared but the twitch at the corner of his lips said otherwise.

"Well, get going." Gaara leered folding his hands in front of his face to conceal a grin.

Kankuro laughed and waved him off as he shut the door.

* * *

**(In Konoha 6:15 A.M.)**

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"

"H-HUH, wha?" said busty blondes head shot up wiping a trail of lingering drool off her face.

"Tsunade-sama this is urgent it's from Kazekage-sama." Shizune said thrusting the scroll into Tsunade's hand.

The Hokage stiffened slightly but opened the scroll carefully. Milky brown orbs skimmed over the writing and let out a shaky sigh.

"Shizune, call in Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Karin, Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba, Akamichi Choji and Rock Lee, tell them to come as soon as you find them."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade slumped back in her seat, elbows crossed over her eyes. "Kami-sama Sakura please hang in there." she groaned blinking back tears.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fortunately Shizune had found the people she was looking for rather quickly. All of them were hanging out at Ichiraku. "OI, SHIZUNE-NEECHAN COME AND JOIN US!" A loud-mouthed Naruto yelled waving his hands towards them. The dark haired woman frowned, "All of you are to report to Tsunade-sama's office in one minute. Oh and if I were you I'd hurry up and get there she isn't in too good of a mood." she finished disappearing from sight. Naruto shot up quickly slurping down the rest of his ramen down. Slapping a wad of money on the table, Sasuke raised a perfect brow in question. "Teme I'm only going to help you this one time. It's for the good of your manhood." Naruto began.

"Hn, dobe what are you talking about now?"

"Listen to him Uchiha it's for your own good." Kiba said shivering slightly.

Naruto nodded as everybody shut up and listened. "The last time Kiba was late and Tsunade-baachan was in a bad mood he had a kunai thrown at his balls. One inch closer and he would have lost his dick." Naruto said shivering along with the rest of the guys. The girls stifled a giggle behind their hands turning away slightly and paying for their meals and disappeared.

"TEME HURRY THE HELL UP- HOLY SHIT!" Naruto screamed as he dogged the upcoming kunai aimed at his balls. "I told you it's not funny." Said a shivering Kiba. He gulped, eyeing the weapon griped in the busty blond woman's hand. Akamaru made a noise in the back of his throat and rubbed against his owner's leg.

"I said to be here in 1 minute your 5 fucking minutes late!" Tsunade sneered at them. Her brown eyes burned with anger as she slammed the weapon on her desk.

"Tsunade-sama what's the big deal?" Ino asked shrugging her shoulders unknowingly. Tsunade gave a bitter smile she sure as hell wondered how her precious apprentice dealt with these people. Naruto was unusually silent staring at the scroll griped between Tsunade's hands.

"What's the big deal? Well let me enlighten you Yamanaka. Your teammate no your childhood best friend that's helped you threw every little mistake in your pathetic little life is being chased by the most dangerous group of people known to the Shinobi world and has saved all your asses with a high price to pay. She didn't expect anything else but for someone to come and save her from the hell she was put through. But not a single damn one of you came to help her. Instead only three, THREE KONOHA NIN AND SUNA, SUNA GOD DAMIT! HARUNO SAKURA BELONGS TO THE LEAF AND YET SOME OTHER GODDAMNED VILLAGE SAVED HER!" Tsunade screamed her face turning a little shade of pink.

"What's so important about the pink haired whore?" mumbled Karin

"You little bitch" Tsunade swore her silky blonde locks shielding her angered eyes from view.

Karin froze fear trembling threw her body.

"Let me tell a little something about my dear apprentice. Haruno Sakura has been in the bingo book since the age of thirteen. She knows so much information about this village that she could possibly destroy it in a total of 3 weeks give or takes a few. She knows information on Suna, mist and Iwa, that could destroy us all and yet they trust her with this information, I trust her with this information more than I could trust anybody else. She carries a burden heavier than whatever we have on our shoulders. When she was captured do you have any Idea how furious the Kazekage was, how enraged the Mizukage was learning about her little sister like figure being captured by the Akatsuki. Do you have any idea how many assassins have tried to go after her to get that information out of her.

When she got captured by the Akatsuki they weren't only trying to get their grimy hands on you Naruto, they were trying to get that information as well. To think if her tongue had slipped even just a little we would be in war right about now. Do you all realize how important Haruno Sakura is now and guess what that's just half of it? I am not in the mood to talk anymore; I have said what I've wanted to say. Here's the scroll, read it and head out to Suna immediately afterwards. Kakashi will be your team leader." An unconformable silence filled the room. Naruto clutched the scroll in his hands and walked out silently the rest of the stunned ninja followed.

Tsunade looked up, hot streams of water running down her beautiful face. "Shizune please get me some sake."

The dark haired woman nodded knowing not to argue about her hard dying habit this time. Tsunade slumped back in her chair again letting the nonstop tears run down her face.

* * *

**Whew that was a long one i hope you guys like it! Pleas review and tell me what you guys think or if you have a question about anything! **


	8. Uchiha Itachi

**(Two days later, 7:59 P.M.) **  
Sakura's eyes snapped open. Something close to a scream died on her lips as she felt an invisible pressure being applied to her mouth and neck. Her eyes jumped around trying to find what was doing this to her but found nothing. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she was pulled into a sheet of black.

**************  
**(Some where unknown) **  
_Sakura let out a groan as she got up and looked around. She was in a forest surrounded by lush green tree's and equally green grass. She crossed her hands over her chest, feeling uncomfortably exposed. She got up slowly and began walking around staring nervously at the crow ahead of her. It hadn't seen her yet and she had no intention of letting it know she was there. She backed away slowly making sure it didn't see or hear her. Something inside her shouted at her to high tail her ass out of there as fast as possible. A cold wind blew against her. Creasing her exposed skin. __**"Run little rabbit, run." **__and thats exactly what she did, turning around she pumped chakra in her legs and began running in the tree's. Branches scratched against her face and bare thighs. Wind slapped against her face and her breathing hardened as she felt someone watching her. She stopped and looked around, chakra molding against her fist. Something snapped behind her and she spun around and attempted to hit whatever it was but found that it was a person and it had caught her fist. She slowly lifted her head and quickly yanked her hand out of its hold. "Run little rabbit, Run!" he whispered his lips taking on a sinful smirk. Sakura's breath hitched as she looked at those blood red eyes and knew in an instant that she was caught in his sharingan once again. She screamed loud and hard positive that the others outside this world could hear it and began running. Desperate to get away from her predator.  
_

**(Outside of Itachi's Sharingan) **

Aloud scream tore its way out of Sakura's throat causing the sleeping people around her too shoot up out of their slumber. Kankuro stumbled out of his futon and on to his feet. Now wide awake he stared at the equally alert Neji. Temari and Shikamaru were both on their feet kunais griped in their hands.

Temari stared at Sakura's quivering form. "What the hell is going on?" She asked, her pulse beating wildly.  
"This happened before in the desert, an akatsuki member put a genjutsu on her." Shikamaru said his eyes never leaving Sakura.  
"So your saying that another akatsuki member could possibly be lurking in this house or more importantly in this room or village."  
Shikamaru nodded gravely signaling Neji to take a look around.  
"Something's definitely in here Shikamaru but i can't seem to find it." Neji said his bloodline strained against his skin.  
Kankuro stared at Sakura once again. Her body jerked forward and a whimper escaped her lips.  
"Damn it!" Shikamaru grounded out worry itched at his eyes.  
"Kai!" Neji tried to dispel it like last time. That only seemed to make it worse as whimpers and groans of pain escaped her. A scream came from the pinkette lips sweat forming on her forehead.  
"Someone get Gaara!" Kankuro shouted in that authoritative voice again.  
"No need, I'm already here." he said staring at his brother. "I could hear here scream all the way from my office." Gaara looked around, his eyes finally landing on Sakura's figure. Something flashed behind his eyes as a small spark of yellow caught Kankuro's eye.  
Kankuro looked at Gaara once more but decided he was seeing things and rubbed at his eyes. "Gaara when are those Konoha nin coming maybe they know something." Kankuro asked a hint of anger laced in his voice.  
Neji turned to stare at them his eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?" he hissed out. "Why would you bring them here, their the whole reason she wanted to leave." he continued his eyes narrowed further.  
"Hyuga, I didn't want them here either after what they've done, but as Kankuro said this has gone too far. If Suna went up against the Akatsuki again they won't be able to handle it, the damage they caused last time still lasts to today."  
The Hyuga let out a sigh, knowing the Kazekage was right but he just didn't want to see Sakura in pain again. Neji nodded rubbing his temples tiredly.  
"Its been two days they should be here tomorrow afternoon, hopefully earlier considering both her teammates and Sensei will be coming as well." Temari said grasping Sakura's hand in hers. "Hang in their Sakura they'll be here soon."

**(Suna Desert 8:56 P.M.) **  
Naruto stared ahead of him. A thin sheet of sweat covering his body. He had taken off his black jacket and opted for his fish net t-shirt underneath. Naruto frowned for the fifth time today. Something in his gut told him to move his ass and he knew Sasuke and Kakashi felt the same way. Although the three of them could keep going, the team he was in wouldn't stop complaining about the heat and being exhausted. Sakura never complained about any of that when they went to Suna or when they would run none stop without any breaks. They only had one more day left, if they kept on going they would be in Suna earlier than planed. A sigh escaped the blonds lips as he got up from his spot and moved next to the fire they had built for the night. Kakashi had somehow managed to avoid him and Sasuke only answering them when it was important. He shivered slightly as a cold breeze brushed past him but didn't bother putting his jacket back on. Naruto noticed Sasuke slide next to him out of the corner of his eye. He could practically feel the annoyance radiating off him. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped as he felt a foreign but familiar chakra heading their way. The chattering around him stopped. Everybody carefully and silently made it too their feet.  
The figure neared closer and they noticed a flash of red. "Akatsuki." Kakashi mumbled lifting his headband to reveal his miss matched eye. The figure smirked and took his straw hat off, shaking his blood red hair. "Hmmm what a surprise, Ne?"  
"Your supposed to be dead." Naruto said rubbing his eyes as if it were an illusion.  
Sasori clucked his tongue his smirk widened. "And I thought you Konoha nin would have figured it out by now." he shrugged his shoulders, his cloak fluttering in the breeze. If possible his smirk widened further showing pearly white teeth. His head shot back as he barked out a laugh. "As much as I hate to shorten our little chat Leader-sama hates waiting as much as I do. Though you guys really should get going, I don't think your little blossom will be able to hold off Itachi any longer." he mused the smirk disappeared from his lips. "Its a shame that only your brother was able to complete this little mission, what I'd give to get a few more moments with that little vixen."  
Sasuke froze completely his sharingan blazing red. Naruto's eyes turned a deathly shade of scarlet, his whisker marks blackened further and his canines lengthened.** "SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
**Sasori laughed, his head lulled forward. His chocolate brown orbs narrowed in pure amusement. "Say hi to the Kazekage for me, I'm sure he'll be ecstatic." he said disappearing with a deep laugh. Kiba and Choji held Naruto back waiting until he was calmed down. Naruto yanked himself out of their grips and turned around his eyes carrying the faintest tinge of red. "I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN'T HAVE STOPPED!" He screamed directly at Karin since it was her idea to stop for the night. Karin snorted in an unlady like fashion. "I was tired, that bitc- I mean Sakura could have waited another day until we got to Suna." she pouted thinking it was cute.  
Kakashi turned to glare at the red haired girl, "Thats enough we are leaving now, we have to get to Suna as fast as possible." he finished kicking sand in the fire leaving the darkness to surround them. Sasuke and Naruto speed off ahead desperate to get to their female teammate in time. Kakashi sighed and grabbed his students forgotten packs and speed off behind them with the rest in tow.

**(Suna Gates 2:18 A.M.) **  
Naruto panted as he stopped at the entrance of the gates his blue eyes adjusting to the darkness around him. Sasuke came up behind him his Sharingan gleaming into the dark. He turned around waiting for everyone to catch up. Kakashi stepped in front of them showing him his ID and the scroll signed by the Kazekage. They nodded and stepped aside letting them pass through. A guard with shaggy brown hair and sky blue eyes glared at them silently. "Do not upset Sakura-hime while you Konoha nin are here, she's been through quite enough." the guard next to him said his bright green eyes shown beneath his long black hair. A delicate pale blonde brow lifted up, "Sakura-hime?" Ino said jealously and confusion shown in her baby blue eyes. The brown haired one scoffed, "Hai that is what we call her here, she is well respect in Suna unlike in Konoha."  
Kakashi sighed again mumbling his thanks to both guards before walking on head with his hands in his pockets.  
**.**

.

.

**(Kazekages Office) **  
Gaara tiredly rubbed his temples, Sakura had stopped screaming for the time being. He laid his head against his cool desk. He had brought in multiple Suna doctors that had mostly been taught by Sakura herself and even they couldn't figure out what was going on. He had also tried many times to dispel it but it hadn't worked either. Gaara gave a quick sigh. Had Sasori done this too her? No he couldn't pull off such a genjutsu even if he is as strong as he is now. It had to be someone else, someone else with a higher capability of genjutsu. Someone like Uchiha Itachi. The Hyuga had told him about him being alive and he suspected Orchimarus lackey, Kabuto had made a pack with the cloak wearing bastards. A polite knock pulled him from his thoughts as he sat back up straight. " Enter." His voice was smooth and deep almost intimidating in a way. Gaara's jade orbs glared at the Konoha nin coming in. The black surrounding his eyes made his glare all the more terrifying. Kakashi closed the door after him and leaned against it feeling the tension rise in the cramp room. The redhead stood up swiftly, his hands banging loudly on his desk. The sound shook everyone out of their daze and up to the glaring kage. "I have asked for your assistance in protecting Haruno Sakura from akatsuki. But if you people so far as talk to her in ill manner I won't hesitate to throw you out." he finished his eyes switching over to Karin. Gaara moved in front of her, scoffing as she pushed her breast up and tried to look innocent. " If you even touch her, I'll kill you." Gaara's made the threat clear, his sand swirling around the second redheads neck. Karin's act dropped as fear clouded her eyes.  
"GAARA ITS GETTING WORSE!" Kakuro screamed bursting into the red heads office. Gaara froze turning towards his brother. "Call the medics and make sure-"  
A loud blood chilling scream cut Gaara off. "GOD DAMNIT,UCHIHA COME WITH ME!" Gaara yelled disappearing with the youngest Uchiha. Kankuro turned to the remaining occupants of the room. "Follow me."  
**(Kankuro's room, 2:32 A.M.) **  
Sasuke pushed past the crowding medics surrounding Sakura. He crouched beside her bed and lifted one of her eye lids. He saw a lifeless green eye and swore a stream of curses under his breath.  
"Tsukuyomi."  
"Uchiha what the hell-"  
It was too late as Sasuke trapped Sakura in his bloodline giving him access to his brothers world.  
**(Itachi's Tsukuyomi)  
**_Sasuke stared at the lush forest he was placed in. Tsukuyomi was supposed to be a world of pain. This looked nothing like a world of pain. "What the hell is he thinking." Sasuke pondered walking further in. Not a single star shown in the dark sky. It reminded the Uchiha of the night he left. Everything was to quite for his liking. It reminded him of a predator and prey. The predator would stalk his prey silently not making a single sound until its prey relaxes and think nothings there. Then when it lest expects it the predate makes it move.  
Sasuke shook his head and stared at the crow in front of him. They were both staring at each other. "So he knows I'm here, huh." he said lifting a prefect ebony brow. Crow flapped its black wings its eyes flashing red. Sasuke smirked and pinned it with his own red gaze, pleasantly watching as it took its last breath and dropped to the ground.  
__**(With Itachi and Sakura) **__  
Sakura stopped, "Did I lose him? No he's here somewhere." Sakura thought watching the leaves fall from the tree's she ran on. Her eyes narrowed as she looked around, how did she not realize this before. "Oh, so you've noticed" Itachi said wrapping his arms around her waist. Sakura froze trembling at his voice. She quickly elbowed him in the gut and attempted to run again. She squirmed as she felt his hands grab her hips in a brusing grip. " You've gotten so beautiful since I last saw you, koi." he whispered, grazing her ear with his lips. He pushed her up against a tree, her back facing his front. His hands snaked up to the straps of the tank top she was wearing and pushed them down.  
"S-s-stop it, STOP IT!" She screamed shoving him back with her chakra filled elbow. Sakura dropped to her knee's the tree's bark scraping against them. She pushed her straps back up and stared at Itachi's form. She shut her eyes as she saw a flash of red. She got up slowly using Kakashi and Gai's training to help her. She took a deep breath trying to pick out Itachi's dango syrup scent. She relaxed her tense shoulders and her clouded head. She listened to the wind blow and the small quite rustling in the tree's around her. She ran her eyes still closed only using her senses to guide her. She skidded to a stop as she felt a body a few feet ahead of her. "Sakura, open your eyes its alright." She lowered her head and opened her eyes to stare at the person's feet. She walked steadily towards the figure extending her hand to touch its face. She felt him stiffen but relax slightly.  
"S-s-saskue"  
"Aa, it's alright Sakura he's gone now." Sasuke said brushing his thumb across the blood dripping from her face.  
Sakura looked up at him and froze, "I-i-itachi."  
Sasuke smirked forming back to his own body. "Hn, I didn't know you trusted my little brother so much, blossom." he leaned forward kissing the corner of her lips down the column of her throat. She let out a gasp desperately trying to get the elder Uchiha off her. Itachi stopped his eyes blared red a growl escaping his lips. Itachi lips slammed on hers kissing her roughly and bruising her plump lips. She tore free out of his grasp, panting. He smirked at her. "Will continue this some other time, koi."  
Sakura stared at the spot Itachi disappeared in. "SAKURA!" the real Sasuke appeared in front of her grabbing his hand in his. "Sakura look at me, its alright Sakura its me Sasuke."  
"S-sasuke." She whispered falling against him.  
"Aa, its me, its alright now he's gone."  
Sakura stiffened at the exact same words said by his brother and hesitantly looked up. She relaxed against him and closed her eyes. _  
**(End of Itachi's Tsukuyomi) **

"Sasuke"  
Said man opened his ebony eyes to stare at emerald green. "S-sasuke, thankyou." she said giving him her brightest smile before passing out.  
Sasuke's eyes widened. The corners of his lips twitched up slightly. Even if it was just a little you could see the warmth shining in his cold eyes. He shook his head and brushed her hair back getting up to tell the others the good news.  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Living room, 4:00 A.M.) **  
Sasuke walked down the stairs and looked at the worrying people on the floor and couch. He sighed slightly, "She's alright but she's past out." he said arms crossed in front of his chest. Gaara stood up, "Was it your brother's doing?" he asked his own arms crossed in front of his chest. "Hn"  
Gaara sighed rubbing his temples for the hundredth time today. " I suspect its Kabuto's doing, reviving the dead Akatsuki members."  
Kakashi nodded slowly, "It make sense they must have offered him something to help them out."  
Kiba scoffed, "I bet they threatened him to do it and killed him afterwards."  
Naruto nodded throwing his arm over Hinata's shoulder. "I-it seems as if t-they are obsessed with S-sakura-san." The heiress stuttered burring her face into Naruto's neck. Neji stiffened and got up heading towards the stairs. Naruto made an attempt to grab him but Kankuro shook his head. "Do you really think that will stop him?"  
Naruto sighed shaking his blonde head and stared at the slightly older Hyuga. " Why does he care so much he's only known Sakura-chan for what a year or two."  
They all heard a loud scoff and their heads turned towards a glaring Nara. "Not even close, they've been friends for five years. There relationship is stronger than that of a family bond. Along with myself, Neji, Kakashi and Gaara were the only ones who truly know what happened. Neji being the first to know since he's the one who found her."  
Naruto's head turned to Gaara, "You've known?" he asked wide eyed. Gaara sighed then glare but nodded opening his mouth to say something, "I'm surprised that you don't know considering your her teammate Naruto."  
Naruto buried his head in his hands groaning slightly. "How come you guys know but we don't, doesn't she trust us?"  
It was Temari's turn to scoff, "Actually she doesn't."  
Naruto's head shot out from his hands and glared at the Suna girl.  
Temari let out a sigh and explained, " Sakura does trust you but if she told you guys what happened you'd probably think she was a traitor even though she had no say in what happened to her."  
"How did you find out what happened?" Tenten asked looking up from the kunai in her hands. Shikamaru stared at his lover, "Yes dear how exactly did you find out?"  
Temari gave a nervous laguh and rubbed the back of her neck, "Oh ya know... I may have sort of listened in on that little conversation awhile back, either way Sakura knows that I know."  
Shika let out a groan and glared softly at her mumbling something about troublesome women. A sheepish grin crossed the girls lips before her face turned completely serious. Temari turned to the human Ice-cube leaning against the wall. "Uchiha I think she doesn't want you to know the most."  
Sasuke raised a perfect brow silently asking why. Shikamaru closed his eyes and for once in his life he didn't want to sleep. "I suppose I could tell you this." He said opening his eyes to look at everyone. " When...that happened to Sakura everyday after training she would go to the Uchiha compound." he stopped and looked around again seeing everybody confused faces. He sighed but continued. " Ino did you ever wonder why Sakura would go to your shop everyday and buy flowers?"  
Ino nodded, "Yeah I did but whenever I would ask she just said it was a gift."  
Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his temples slowly, "She bought those flowers as more of an apology gift and would place them on every Uchiha grave."  
Sasuke's eyes locked with Shikamaru's, "Why would she do that, she didn't even know them. She has nothing to apologize for." his voice was cold and distant making the tension in the room rise. The strangest stood up and glared, "If you knew what happened to her you would be apologizing too. The reason she stays away from you isn't because she's afraid of you nor is it because she hates you. Its because she fears you would hate her if you ever learned what happened."  
Naruto stared between the two, " Why won't she tell us then we would never think she was traitor and I'm sure teme over their wouldn't hate her either."  
Shika turned to Naruto, "Then show her that. For the past two months thats all you guys have been doing. Ignoring her like she's some sort of disease. You guys don't know shit about her and yet you speak as if you do. For once try learning something about her." he said fighting the urge to yell at them and went to check on his two friends upstairs. Sasuke let out a sigh and turned to look at the window. The sun was beginning to make its appearance and the Stars and moon were starting to disappear.  
_"What the hell is going on in your life... Sakura?"_

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did please review and tell me what you think! I think the next chapter will be a fun one. HOTSPIRNGS EVERYBODY!**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Sakura's Dream) **

_Numb. Everything felt numb. She opened her eyes seeing as that was the only thing she could move for now. She blinked a few times adjusting her eyes to the blind fold like darkness around her. Sakura looked around ignoring the feeling of pins and needles prickling at her skin. Her eyes narrowed and her shoulders hunched. It all seemed so familiar. "**Tenshi**" his voice was filled with amusement. Sakura froze and twisted her neck to look at the man before her. "...Pein." her voice was surprisingly calm betraying the sickness in her stomach. His ringed eyes narrowed as he got up from his thrown like seat. Crouching beside her unmoving body, his fingers slipped out from his cloak, "Didn't I tell you to wait until I got back Sa Ku Ra." he whispered in her ear, brushing his thumb across her lower lip. Sakura shivered and pulled her head back, a sneer coating her lips. Pein smirked slipping a kunai in between his long digits. He hooked his fingers around her chin and pulled her head up to meet his gaze. "You're so loyal, you would have made the perfect Akatsuki member." he mused swinging the weapon in front of her face. Sakura's pink lips curled back in defiance, "I'd rather die than betray my village." Sakura tilted her head back as the Kunai's sharp point was pressed against her throat. "I could arrange that." he murmured pressing his lips against the red line on her neck. Sakura gasped, a shiver racked her body. She felt him grin and the kunai slipped lower. The sound of fabric being cut resounded through the hollow room. Her eyes widened and the sneer on her lips grew. "Get the hell off me." she managed to ground out through chattering teeth. The temperature in the room seemed to drop further and she struggled to keep her shivers unnoticed. The hand on her jaw tightened into a bruising grip and his purplish gray eyes narrowed in pure amusement. "I will break you Haruno Sakura just you wait." he whispered, "Just you wait." _

**(End of Sakura's dream) **

Sakura shot out of bed, cold sweat breaking out all over her skin. Her hand went to touch her neck and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her neck felt smooth, no cuts or bruises. A small sigh of relief escaped her and she rubbed her sleep crusted eyes. Sakura swung her legs of the bed her bare feet touching the cold wood floor of Kankuro's room. Sakura let out a soft moan but dragged herself over to the bathroom. She griped the marble sink and closed her eyes. A groan escaped her as her back gave a small pop. Strong arms encircled her slender waist. A nose buried its self in the crook of her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent. "If you don't kill me first I don't know what will."

Sakura looked in the mirror in front of her. She stared back into jade eyes and gave a sheepish grin. She looked up at him and pressed her warm lips to his cold ones. "Sorry." she whispered a small blush adorning her cheeks. He gave her one of his rare smiles, "Your worth the worry Sakura." he whispered back turning her to face him. Her back was pressed gently against the sink and his lips meet with hers. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Sakura shyly opened her mouth with a small moan. Sakura was first to pull back, taking a large gulp of air with her. Her lips were bruised and her emerald eyes twinkled under the soft glare of the light bulb above them. Her cheeks were stained a pretty shade of pink that barely dusted across the bridge of her button nose. Gaara's breath hitched as his own cheeks turned a faint rosy hue. "I love you, Gaara" her voice was soft and soothing nothing like his. Gaara looked in her eyes a deep sadness shined beneath his teal orbs. "I'm...sorry." his voice was pained and his lips were drawn in to a deep frown. Sakura looked up at him a sad smile placed on her lips. She entwined her fingers with his and pressed them over his heart. "It's not your fault Gaara, for years nobody loved you and you grew accustomed to only loving yourself. I don't blame you for anything thats happened. I will always love you no matter what." she finished closing her eyes and pressing her forehead against his own. Gaara stared at his feet, he knew he loved her yet it was so hard for him to say those few words that no one dared to utter to him in his childhood. "I love you Panda-chan." she teased pulling him in for another kiss. He glared playfully and allowed her to take control...for now. A knock on the door interrupted them from going any further. Gaara broke the kiss, much to his displeasure and growled something under his breath. Sakura giggled as she stared at the scowling red head pressed on to her. The Kazekage raked a hand through his red locks and went to open the bedroom door. Sakura smiled to herself and turned to look at the mirror. Her eyebrows knitted together as she heard angry whispers from outside.

Sakura walked back into the room and froze. She stared at the sad smiling blonde in front of her. "N-Naruto." tears gathered in her eyes. His sad smile faltered and she could clearly see the wetness gathering in his own orbs. She jumped on him wrapping her arms around his neck. They fell back on the wood floor with a small thump. His jacket muffled the loud sob that escaped her. His arms instinctively clamped down on her waist, balancing both their weight on his elbows. Sakura looked up at him her eyes puffy and red. "I-I don't hate you N-Naruto I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she mutter as tears rolled down her cheeks. The surprise on Naruto's face was priceless, fat tears rolled down his own whiskered cheeks as his grip on her tightened. His face was buried in her pink locks his tears plopping down on her head. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Sakura. You should hate me for everything. I was supposed to protect you and yet I ended up hurting you along with the others. God I'm so stupid, I'm sorry." he whispered afraid if he talked any louder she would break. "BAKA!, I could never hate you, never." she said the last part softly, pulling at his cheeks like a little kid. He chuckled quietly tears still rolling down his face, only this time it was from happiness.

He sat up and pulled her in for one of his bear hugs. "Forgive me?" he asked tilting his head like a child. Sakura giggle and hugged him back, "Of course." she said rubbing her pale cheek on his tanned whiskered one. Naruto stood up pulling the pinkette with him. "Let's go before the others start to worry." he said rubbing his slightly red eyes. Sakura nodded and began to walk out the door. She let out a shriek as Naruto threw her over his shoulder and began running down the stairs. "NARUTO, LET ME DOWN!" she half yelled, half laughed. "NEVER!" He shouted back laughing as she pounded on his back. They spent a few minutes like that. Naruto running all over the place with Sakura thrown over his shoulder pounding on his back so he lets her go. She spotted Neji and a light bulb went off in her head. "NEJI-KUN!" she yelled, said Hyuga turned around and stared at her. "NEJI-KUN HELP ME HE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!" she yelled, fake tears slipped down her cheeks. Something flared behind his eyes as he cracked his knuckles. "WHAT!?" Naruto's eyes bulged. "So my cousin wasn't enough for?" he hissed byakugan activated. Naruto let out a high pitched scream as he ran taking coverage behind a giggling Hinata. Sakura slipped off of the blondes shoulder and laughed at his expression. "Your so cruel Sakura-chan." he mumbled out from behind the giggling heiress. She grinned and turned back to a smirking Neji. "Sakura go get dressed, were heading down to the hot springs." Sakura nodded and went to dress in her civilian attire.

Sakura stood next to Neji and Shikamaru admiring the village silently. Children running around with fake Anbu masked and what she hoped we're wooden Kunai's, both old and young villagers walking about. "SAKURA-NEECHAN, SAKURA-NEECHAN!" two childish voices called from behind the Konoha Nin. They all stopped walking and turned to look at the two small children clinging to Sakura's leg. "Sakura-hime, are you all better now?" a small girl with short glossy orange locks asked. Sakura looked down at the young girl. "Hello Mami-chan!" She said lifting the young girl up into her arms. The blue eyed girl giggled hugging Sakura by the neck. "Hello Sakura-neechan! You didn't answer my question though." she pouted her baby blue eyes shining with childish worry. "Hai, Hai I'm fine, don't worry about me." Sakura said waving her free hand around. "Nee-Chan you left Me." a small watery voice said from behind Neji. Sakura put Mami down and turned to look at the small crying boy behind Neji. "Hiro-kun." Sakura rushed over to him picking him up and cradled him in her arms. She gave his sister a scolding look. "Mami you shouldn't leave Hiro-kun all alone like that he's only three." Sakura planted a kiss on the blondish brown boys head. "But he always bothers me and steals all the attention from mommy and daddy. He doesn't need my attention!" Mami cried trying to pull the small boy out from Sakura's hands. "Mami, he's your brother be nice to him you never know when you might lose him." Sakura said gently putting the younger boy in the seven year olds arms. She blushed slightly and smiled. "Thank you Nee-chan."

Sakura nodded and looked at the two as they left a longing look glazed her eyes. A hand lightly touched her shoulder and she turned to look at Shikamaru. "Sakura?" he said worry clouding his brown eyes. She shook her head and smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. He sighed and nodded. "How troublesome."

**(Hot Springs) **

Sakura sighed and dropped her towel on the marble white floor next to her. Nobody was in the female section but her, the rest were in the mixed bath section. Neji had offered to come and accompany her but she knew that he really wanted to spend some time with his female teammate Tenten. Naruto also offered but she couldn't deprive Hinata of the blonde dobe anymore. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and let out a shallow sigh.**_ "They left you all alone blossom, un." _**Her eyes shot open and darted franticly around. Nobody was there, "Am I imaging thing now?" she mumbled to herself rubbing her tired eyes. **_"I'm afraid not, un." _**Sakura shrieked crossing her arms over her chest. She looked around again, squinting her eyes to look through the light steam emanating from the water. She stood up the water came up under her naval, concealing her lower parts from view. Unfortunately the water left everything above her belly button revealed. She blindly reached for the towel only to feel the cold marble floor instead. "Now isn't this fun blossom, un" a voice purred from behind her. She turned around on her heels making sure her arms didn't drop in surprise. "D-Deidara" she whispered looking at him then the white piece of cotton in his tan hands. His azure eyes sparkled with delight and a sly smirk appeared on his lips. "Long time no see, Sakura-chan." he said licking his lips as his eyed her body. _"Why didn't I sense him there?" _She thought, unconsciously pressing her body tighter against the ledge she was leaning on. They were teasing her, trying to scare her and they knew she knew what they were trying to do. "Why?" she asked pressing her arms tighter against her chest as he began to move. "Why what blossom? un" he asked knowing exactly what she wanted to say. "You know why!" She snapped wincing at her sore rib. The blonde grinned and flipped his untied hair out of his face. "Just as pein said, we will break you and when we do you'll be ours for good. Akatsuki's little blossom, a true work of art." he said a crazed look flared to life in his eyes. Sakura's eye winced as her head began to throb. She stared at him a sneer coating her lips, "And like I said I'd rather die than betray my village!" her eyes blazed with determination. Sakura gasped as she felt his callused fingers on her neck. _"When did he get so close?" _She pondered stiffening as his fingers hovered over her collar bone. His lips grazed her ear, "Bang." Deidara whispered. Sakura doubled over the throbbing in her head became unbearable. She let out a silent scream and touched her collar bone. Her hand flinched back as if it had been burned. She stared hazily at the spot Deidara's finger had once been and grabbed the wet fabric that was floating in the water.

Sakura wrapped it securely around her figure, not bothering to ring out the water it was drenched in. She stumbled out of the hot water and into the changing room. A coughing fit erupted from her throat. She felt a hot substance ooze out from her figures. She ignored it and kept running, she didn't look back afraid that another Akatsuki's member would appear behind her. "Naruto!" her collar burned and her throbbing head felt like it was going to explode. She felt the blood drip from her lip onto the wooden floor underneath her bare feet. The hard thumps of her heartbeat seemed like the only thing that she could hear.

_"Someone..."_

"Naruto!" more blood spilled out of her mouth and her hand blared with an intense green.

_"Anyone...please..." _

_"Run little rabbit, RUN!" _an amused voice echoed through her head. Her vision became blurry and her eyes glazed over. "SAKURA!" she heard the sound of feet hitting the hard floor. Her knees ached and she realized she had dropped on them. "Help me." she whispered and she caught the faint hint of ramen that clouded her senses. "SAKURA-CHAN?!"

"Sakura, Sakura can you hear me?" It was Sasuke's voice. The pinkette nodded, watching her blood drip on the ground. "Sakura-Chan what happened?" it was Naruto the anger was evident in his voice. "...Akatsuki." she managed out spitting out the rest of the coppery substance. She could practically feel the dark aura surrounding both her teammate's bodies. It surprised her that Sasuke even cared. "Naruto go get her clothes, I'll take Sakura to the men's changing room." Sasuke said carefully hooking his arm underneath her knees and his other arm rested against her back. Sakura's hands latched on to the towel so it wouldn't fall off. Naruto looked one more time at Sakura and walked off to get her belongings. ********************************** They stared at each other's eyes for a moment trying to read one other's thoughts. Sasuke had brought her to the men's changing room, knowing that it would be safer since he could keep an eye on her. Fortunately nobody was there except for them. Naruto had come back and set the clothes next to her. Sasuke had grabbed a few towels and hung them up like curtains to cover her as she changed. The others apparently heard Naruto yell her name and rushed out of the hot springs to see what happened. Now Sakura sat on the bench staring at Naruto as he wiped some dried blood off her lips.

"I'm sorry." it was a simple word that had been repeated countless times from her lips, but the emotion held behind it was heartbreaking. His blonde brows slide together as a sign of confusion. "Why?" his ocean eyes looked up at her. She gave a bitter laugh and stared at him through sad emerald eyes. "All I've ever wanted was to be a good Kunoichi. One that could protect her village and at the same time protect her precious people, but so far all I've done is endanger you all. Amegukru, Sunagukru, Konohagukru, You and everyone I know" Sakura said hugging her knee's to her chest. She sighed and looked at her beloved teammates, "Shishuo, told you didn't she? How I was put in the bingo book at the age of thirteen. How assassins would try to come after me, even in my own village. I was put into Anbu at thirteen! Can you believe that? And it was all because of that bastard, Danzo." She spit out his name as if it was acid on her tongue. Her eyes locked with the silent Uchiha and caught the surprise that flickered through his eyes before they hardened once more. A bitter smile crawled on her skin, "I was trained to be as emotionless as an ice cube, so that not even the strongest Akatsuki member could read my thoughts." She said digging her face into her hands. "And I did it all for you guys." she said glancing at the door. She sighed again and Naruto caught a glimpse of how tired she actually was. "You guys might as well come in, I know your there."

Lee was the first to enter his eyes were cast down refusing to meet with Sakura's. Neji and Kankuro followed guilt shown clearly in their eyes. As everyone entered Sakura couldn't help but notice Karin wasn't among them. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously but kept that information to herself. "Lee?" Sakura's voice was surprisingly soft; there was no hint of anger or betrayal in her pretty eyes. Lee kept his head down, his shoulder were beginning to shake silently. Sakura got up slowly wincing as her head began to throb again. "Forgive me Sakura-san; It was un-youthful of me to leave you like that. After all you did for me in the past and present. Forgive me Sakura-san I-" Lee looked up in surprise as arms wrapped around his waist. "I'm not mad lee, you've done a lot for me as well in the past and present. You swore you'd protect me and you did. So I don't really have the right to be angry at you." She said rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. Lee's gave her a watery grin and thumbs up. As he whipped the tears from his eyes he looked back at Sakura and saw the way she was looking at the rest of their friends. "Sakura-san?" he said and his eyes widened as he saw the single tear that slide down her face. "Sakura-san?" he asked again worry laced in his voice. She shook her head and gave him a small grin. Lee's face flushed pink but the worry never left his eyes. "I suppose I should continue ne?" Naruto nodded and pulled her down next to him.

Sakura sucked in a breath and shuddered as she remembered her first encounter with the Akatsuki, "After a few weeks the assassins suspiciously stopped attacking, Tsunade-sama noticed as well- but it just didn't feel right." She said gripping her head as the throbbing increased. She felt a hesitant hand touch her left temple and glow a faint green similar to her own. Sakura looked up and her eyes widened slightly. The blonde wore a small smile and Sakura could see the tears she was blinking back. "Thank you...Ino-pig." she said with her own bright smile. The medic bit her lip to hold back a sob but nodded none the less. Sakura shut her eyes and leaned against Naruto's shoulder. "A few days later Shishuo sent me on a mission to collect special herbs from the grass country. It was a Solo-mission seeing as the grass country was only a day way from the fire country. What a big mistake that was." She gave a shaky little laugh as she felt the burning stares on her skin. "Sakura-chan...what do you mean?" Tenten asked hesitantly. Sakura opened an eye lid and looked over to the bun haired girl. "That...was the second time I was attacked by an Akatsuki member."

"What happened and who was it?" Sasuke asked aware of the tension rising in the vast room. Sakura fully opened her eyes and stared at the Uchiha leaning against the salmon colored wall. She quickly averted her eyes and rubbed her temples tiredly. "...Hidan." Ino's eyes widened her figure began to tremble, "He's the one who killed Asuma-sensei." Sakura said nothing but gasped when she felt arms wrap around her. "I can't believe you went up against that... that bastard all alone. More importantly at that age." Ino mumbled as a few tears slipped out of her eyes. The pinkette smiled lightly and returned her forgiven friend's embrace. "As to what happened, I'd rather keep that to myself." Sakura said blinking back the horrible memory. "What happened to you when I left?" Sasuke blurted out his cold eyes locked with hers. By now they tension was unbearably thick, Sakura looked up at him, "I'd rather keep that to myself as well." She said with an equally cold gaze even though her hands were trembling. Before Sasuke could comment, Gaara and Kakashi came bursting through the flap of the boys changing room, quickly followed by Temari and a flustered Shikamaru. "What the hell happened?" Gaara growled out not wanting to yell because of Sakura. "Another Akatsuki member." Naruto stated his blue eyes locking with Gaara's teal ones. "This has been the third time Sakura has been attacked in my village. From now on I want her guarded at all times, I will not take any risks with her. We will discuss this further in the Kazekage mansion. You are all dismissed." Gaara watched Naruto carry Sakura out seeing as she had fallen asleep soon after he came. "Uchiha, wait." he said bluntly. Sasuke stopped and stared coldly at Gaara. Said red-head narrowed his gaze. "That girl you brought along, the obnoxious red haired one, I want you to watch her closely. I don't trust her." he said leaning on the wall behind him. Sasuke stared blankly at the young Kage. "Why don't you get someone else to do that Kazekage-_sama_." Gaara's eyes narrowed, " Watch you tone Uchiha, I'm only asking you to do this because I don't have the time too, seeing how I have a village I need to watch over." Sasuke glared at the red head, "Fine, if that is all I will take my leave then." he said and began to walk out. The Kazekage frowned, "Uchiha, tell Naruto to keep an eye on her as well. I don't want her coming near Sakura."

* * *

**(Hokage office, 7:45 P.M.) **

Tsunade rubbed her temples as she stared at the stack of paper work piling up on her desk. "TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune came barging in breathing heavily and clutching a scroll to her chest. Said blonde stood up quickly and walked swiftly over to her first apprentice. "Breath Shizune, what happened?" Tsunade said glancing at the scroll in the dark haired woman's hands. "A group of genin found the Anbu you sent out...dead." she said griping the scroll tighter against her chest. Honey brown eyes widened, "...all of them Dead." Tsunade leaned back against her desk running a shaky hand through her hair. Shizune nodded, "that's...that's not all they found. One of the genin found a scroll lodged in one of the anbu's throat." Shizune trembled and handed the busty woman the scroll. Tsunade brushed her hand over it, making sure there weren't any tricks hidden inside. She opened it slowly and stared wide eyed.

_***THUMP*** _

The scroll dropped on the floor and rolled away. "Send for Jiraiya, this has gone too far!" Tsunade growled slamming her fist on her desk. Splinters shot up and around her enclosed hand. "LETS GO SHIZUNE!" she yelled, the faint clicking of her heals signaled that Tsunade had already left. Shizune leaned down and looked at the scroll. Her hand shot up and stifled a gasp as she ran after the sober Hokage.

**_"Haruno Sakura is as good as ours." _**

_From your **beloved **Akatsuki members. _

* * *

**_How was that? I hope you guys liked this chapter!_**

**_Till next time my awesome readers!_**


	10. Chapter 10

"YOU FUCKING LUCKY BASTARD!" a gruff deep voice boomed through out the hallow room. "Hidan keep your voice down." a man said his stitched face twisted with annoyance. "Oh please stitches, when was the last time you got any?" Kakuzu rubbed his temples and ignored the man next to him. Hidan snorted, "That's what I thought. Anyways, damn Blondie you got to see the bitch naked and you didn't take advantage of that. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Said blonde smirked and leaned against the wooden chair he was sitting on, his sandal clad feet rested on the table. "Leader-sama would kill me. But fuck was she hot,un!" he said, his sky blue eyes darkened with lust. Hidan grinned and rested his hands underneath his chin, "Its fucking worth it!" he groaned closing his eyes. Deidara snorted,"Keep it in your pants old man,un."

Hidan opened his eyes and shot him a glare, "Its fucking silver not gray Blondie." Deidara rolled his eyes. "Keep it down you annoying brats." an irritated red head walked though polished red wood door. His amber eyes shifted to the three occupants in the kitchen. Sasori ran a hand through his unruly crimson hair and nodded his head in greeting at Kakuzu. Said man grunted in reply and returned to counting his money. Deidara snorted, " Your just jealous dana, un." he taunted waggling a blonde brow. Sasori glared at the younger member and walked over to the gray marble counter. His amber gaze drifted over to a ceramic bowl and grabbed a lone plump strawberry from inside. He smirked lazily to himself and brought the small fruit to his lips. Sasori's eyes narrowed and groaned mentally as the second red head walked in. He watched her grin, "Are you guys talking about me?" she said in what she thought was a seductive voice. Deidara cringed inwardly, while Hidan began choking on his own spit. Kakuza patted the Jashinist on the back and hid his money in his pocket. Sasori pad no mind to them and bit into his juicy treat. He felt the girl's gaze on him and sighed tiredly, "No."

Deidara snickered as he saw the girl glare angrily at the puppet master. Her gaze switched over to the bomber. "Did you do it?" she asked with a sneer. Deidara scowled," Ch, don't talk to me like that our I'll kill you."

Karin cringed but nodded, " What do you guys even see in her?" she mumbled. Hidan grinned, "She's freaking hot and feisty."

Deidara nodded in agreement,"She makes a good opponent when fighting." he continued. "She can take five of us at once." Sasori added leaning against the counter. Karin snorted, "You can have her."

"Don't worry she'll be ours soon enough." a masculine voice said. Karin turned around to see an older version of Sasuke standing behind her. Karin fluttered her eyelashes at him and threw him a flirty smile. Itachi ignored her walked ahead,"Leader-sama wants us, its time to put our plan into action."  
Karin smirked, "I should get going the pink haired bitch probably noticed I'm gone." she said flipping her long hair as she walked out.

As she walked out the group couldn't help but smirk, " Never make a deal with the enemy."

* * *

Sakura sighed to herself as she watched her lover pace around the room. She had woken up a few hours after coming to the mansion. For the past week nothing had gone as planed. "I just don't understand." she heard him say. Gaara turned around to face the group, "They could have captured you, killed you even and we wouldn't even know." he said.

Sakura sighed again and looked at the people surrounding her, Karin still wasn't here and that only made her suspicion grow stronger. " They are taunting us, Gaara. They want me to be afraid and when the moment is right they'll try and grab me. But I don't understand myself, they had plenty of opportunities to do so. " Sakura mumbled looking at the floor.

Hinata looked at her friend sadly, "S-sakura-chan how d-did you get captured a-Anyways? M-maybe if we k-knew how you got c-captured last time we could figure out h-how to protect you t-this time." She said blushing at the stares she was getting. Naruto beamed and hugged the dark haired woman. "Your so smart Hinata-chan." the blonde sighed happily rubbing his tan cheek against hers.

Sakura nodded, "A few weeks before Sasuke came back, Tsunade-sama had a bad feeling that something was about to happen. To confirm it she used one of her scratch cards and won. I wasn't allowed to leave the village. Soon after I started to get this feeling that someone was watching me. I payed no mind to it and mistook the feeling as paranoia. After a while the feeling grew stronger and I had no choice but to tell Shishou about it. The only other person that knew about this was Kaka-sensei." she said pointing at the silver haired man.

Kakashi hummed in agreement, "After Sasuke came back the feeling seemed to stop. I guess they didn't really expect you to come back so it threw off their plans. A few days later the feeling came back and two days later I was captured. That time I was walking home alone after my hospital shift was over."  
Shikamaru closed his eyes, "So its almost like whats happening now, except this time their showing up in person?"

"Hai, usually I can take on 5 to 6 members at once but when i come out of the hospital I'm usually drained." she said grinning sheepishly. Kakashi gave her a scolding look, "I told you not to exert yourself."

"Sorry daddy!" she said sarcastically while hugging him.

"WHAAA KAKA-SENSEI IS YOUR DAD?" Naruto said pointing a finger at the two. Sasuke suppressed the urge to slap himself, "You dobe she was being sarcastic."  
Tenten tapped at her chin, "Come to think of it, we never met your parents before Sakura-chan."  
Sakura fidgeted slightly and Kakashi gave them a warning glance. The group ignored it and continued their interrogation. Sasuke silently watched, he was rather curious about his teammates parents. He had never met them at the academy back when they were kids. Come to think of it he had never heard her talk about them either. A quick inhale of a breath snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned his attention towards Sakura.

"Its...only fair that I tell you something about me since I know so much about you guys-" she paused but continued, "I...I don't have parents, they were murdered along with my clan."  
A pregnant silence filled the air, Sasuke's eyes widened, Naruto looked at her in disbelief. Sakura sucked in a breath,"Their were few of us and we weren't as famous as the Uchiha or Hyuga, so not many people know of our ability. My clan specialized in genjutsu, able to cast and expel one as strong as the Uchiha's... and that's the exact reason why they decided to get rid of us." Sakura stopped and stared directly at Sasuke waiting for his's reaction. Sasuke felt his heart drop as he heard what was said. "You mean that...my clan is reasonable for killing yours."

Sakura looked pained but slowly nodded, "It wasn't your entire clan, only a select few that thought that we would over throw you. I was actually just born a few days after the attack happened. My parents had managed to escape and attempted to live a normal life as civilians."

Naruto shook his head, "Why? Why the hell is this happening to you? What the hell did you ever do to deserve this?" he said his eyes burning a crimson red.

"Who was it?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke in confusion. But inside she knew exactly what he was asking. "Who was it out of my clan that killed your parents?"

Sakura looked at her childhood crush then at the people across from her. She unlaced her fingers from beanth her chin and got up. "I can't tell you that, he'd kill me if I told you. Infact one of his minion are watching us right now." she said not caring if the enemy heard her.

The room grew silent. Gaara got up from his seat and looked around brushing his fingertips against his gourd. Sand silently rose out and covered the walls and furniture. A small amount drifted unnoticed upstairs. Akamaru growled and stood up from his owners lap. His shoulders were hunched and his back legs looked tense. A small dribble of drool glistened on the nin dogs large canines.

An eery feeling washed over the group. Sakura's eyes wandered over the room, she lightly fingered the senbon in her ninja pouch. Her eyes stopped on the wall next to the staircase.

"Kiba, can I barrow Akamaru for a second?" she whispered slipping the senbon in between her fingers. Kiba nodded his own eyes locking with Sakura's forest green ones. Sakura leaned down and whispered something into the dogs ear. Emerald meet Jade. Gaara sighed but nodded and the sand drifted lazy back into it's gourd.

"Akamaru."

The white dog barked as he sniffed the wall from a distance, his lips curled back in a sneer of his own as he let out a small growl. Sakura sighed knowing what she was about to do wouldn't please her lover at all. The pinkette quietly unzipped her red sleeveless shirt and shrugged it off her shoulders, exposing her black binding and a ivory taunt stomach.

** ~(. .)~**

Gaara let out a sigh as he meet her gaze. She obviously knew who or what was in his house and knew exactly how to get it out. He felt himself nod in agreement. Gaara heard her faint sigh and tilted his head in confusion. His eyes widened in surprise, "What the hell is she doing?" he heard the dog boy mutter. He couldn't help but agree. Gaara briefly saw the male Hyuga's eye twitch as he too was aware of the looks she was getting.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto stuttered a blush spreading across his face. Gaara could feel the heat rising in his own face as he to was succumb to the girls beauty. The bright light of the moon flickered lightly against her ivory skin, her emerald eyes glittered and her short pastel hair framed her heart shaped face. Gaara took notice of how her eyes darkened and her plump lips parted to let out a long painfully sexy moan. Gaara placed a hand against his mouth to hide the heat rising on his cheeks. "Holy shit." he heard his brother mummer followed by a resounding smack.

**~(. .)~**

Sakura lightly trailed the senbon down her throat. She was completely obvious to the stares she was getting, but this was the only way she knew of to lure him out. She felt something warm trail down the column of her throat. "Gotcha." she mumbled as she jumped back grabbing the arm that reached out to her from the wall. As she flipped the man over she allowed a blank look to cross her face and her eyes to become dull and emotionless. **"My, my aren't we the little temptress, blossom." **

The girl sneered, "Cut to the chase Zetsu, why are you here?"

"Can't I drop by and say hi?" he grinned showing sharp teeth. His grin widened at the small crater made inches away from his head. Sakura gritted at her teeth, "Don't fuck with me Zetsu I've had enough of your organizations shit!"

Zetsu licked his yin-yang colored lips his pupil-less gold eyes stared at the blood running down her throat, watching it disappear between her breasts. His tongue darted out to catch the drop that fell his way.

"How about I give you alittle hint**, maybe it will help you prepare for another little visit. **Think back to when you were captured, blossom." he said sinking back into the floor. "By the way,** Tobi says hi."  
**

Sakura shivered, "Stupid aloe Vera bastard." she murmured getting up. She felt a hand grip her naked waist and looked up to see a very agitated Kazekage. She briefly noticed the small hue of pink dusting across the bridge of his nose. Repressing a giggle she gave him a quick peck on the lips and turned to stare at the rest indifferently.

"A word of advice ladies, the Akatsuki are testosterone filled men. Meaning if they wanted to they'll try to get in your pants. I know for fact that they'll try to go after one of you to get to me. I also know that you girls wouldn't last two weeks with them let alone two months."

"Are you implying that we're weak?" Ino hissed her eyes narrowing. Sakura turned to stare at them fully her eyes were as cold as ice. "I never said that. All of you girls have grown significantly stronger in the past four years. But thats not enough, Ino, let me tell you what exactly they'll do to you." she said looking directly into her friends baby blue eyes.

"They'll torture you hour after hour nonstop until even your hair begins to hurt, laugh at you while you screamed and whimpered. They'll put you in horrid genjutsu's until your on the brink of insanity. They'll go through your head and attempt to read your deepest secrets and play with your emotions. They'd capture innocent bystanders and force you to watch the light leave their eyes while they beg for you to help them. They'll tell you no ones coming to save you until you break down and do what they tell you too." she said ignoring the wetness on her cheeks.

"They'd threaten your village, your people and the one's you care for. But you have to take that risk. Dealing with the Akatsuki isn't some walk in the park. Its complete hell that makes you use every single thing you've learned from your days in the academy to every near death situation you've experienced." she finished closing her eyes.  
The room was dead silent and all she could hear were the sharp heavy breathing of the people around her. Tears silently streamed from the blondes eyes, her fists were tightly clenched by her sides. She had known they'd torture her but to that extent was just frightening. She could see out of the corner of her eye that the other females were trying to hold back the rest of their tears. But failed as they saw their own cherry blossom crying as well.

"W-why are you telling us this?" Hinata uttered, her eyes stained red from all the crying. Sakura opened her eyes again and stared at the pale eyed girl. The tears on her face never once wavered the fact of how serious she sounded, "To prepare for the worst Hinata, I have a feeling things aren't going to go pleasantly."

* * *

**Sorry its so short I'll try to make the next one longer. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter please review and tell me what you think :3**

**Until next time my awesome readers!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_I'm really happy that people like my story! Everyone thankyou so much for supporting me, I'm sorry i couldn't update sooner please enjoy!_**

* * *

_ The sky cries when you are sad_

_Thunder roars when you are mad_

_ The white roses petal is stained red_

_And darkness prevails once again._

* * *

Her hands trembled. Blood. So much blood and the fire. Its smoky fingers wrapped around them, suffocating them, reminding them of what just went on hours ago and worst of all...she was gone.

_Everyone is hurt._

Her dirtied ebony locks fell against her face.

_T-theres s-so much blood_

Her lips quivered and her large eyes watered.

_I-i can't even put it into words._

The ground was littered with bodies and the sand was beginning to redden.

_I can't take this anymore._

Tears now flowed freely.

_Someone help us._

* * *

"Let me go Tenten, let me go!"

Shouts fell on deaf ears, taunt muscles strained against her chains hold. His body was trembling and his eyes stung with an unfamiliar feeling.

Tenten shut her eyes. She couldn't bare looking at his tortured self anymore. Her heart was tearing its self up as she watched that single tear roll down his cheek, never had she thought she'd live to see the day Hyuga Neji would cry.

* * *

**(Somewhere unknown)**

It was dark and she was faintly aware of the blindfold covering her eyes. A cold gust of air swept across her body causing her to shiver. She couldn't recall anything about the past few hours and was currently racking her mind for any useful information she could use to pinpoint her location.

The cold gust of air began to feel like fingers playing against her skin, moving higher and higher until it wrapped around her neck. Her back arched gracefully against its touch lowered, gasping as it ran its graceful fingers around the scar on her abdomen.

His voice was a smooth as velvet but had the same sharp edge to it that made you slowly go insane. "I thought I told you to stay put..._**Tenshi**_."

Every time she struggled the chains holding up her arms would dig further into her skin. Blood was trickling down the length of her arms disappearing beneath her shirt. Her red vest was know soaked in the slightly darker color and was now beginning to pool at her feet. Though the amount of blood that left her body wasn't enough to kill her, it was enough to make her feel drained and weak.

Its been one week since she had been captured and already she had been put through a year's worth of torture. Leaning her head against the wall she let out a shuddering breath. The cold season had already begun and the temperature was dropping by the second. Her arms were already going numb and turning a sickly shade of blue.

Sasori was her hell bringer for the next three hours. He liked to call her his little puppet, manipulating her with his long slender fingers. She wanted to sleep so badly. Take a long nap and never wake up again.

Blood slipped from her fleshy lips and rolled slowly down her throat. Sasori watched the mesmerizing drops with dark eyes. A cruel smirk curled at his lips as he watch her fight the poison he had injected in her an hour or so before. She had held up for forty-five minutes so had even taken the time to explain how the poison works and had even taunted her with the vile of antidote he had with him, but he was impressed. He had never meet anyone that could hold up against this type of poison before. Let alone forty-five minutes.

"Hmmm... I'm impressed little girl. Holding up against my poison this long is quite the feet, but I as you already know I hate to be kept waiting so _sing for me blossom._"

For the next couple of hours her screams could be heard through out the base and almost all the members were relishing her pain filled cries.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pink glossed lips were set into a deep frown. Her eyebrows drew together into concentration, small beads of perspiration were forming on her left temple as she worked. "_Come on!_" she whispered. A blue strand of hair fell infront of her face and she shoved it back into place without losing focus.

Slumping back against the wall she glanced at the body on the table. She watched his gray cracked skin for any sign of life. Nothing. It had worked for all the other members, why not him?A sigh escaped her lips and she glanced over at him with tired amber eyes. Things have changed dramatically ever since he took his leave. Akatsuki has become restless obsessing over the rose like child held captive by them.

Madara had at least kept his face hidden among the shadows when he was around, but now his moves were as bold as ever. Pein, she didn't even know were to begin with him. He was dragged into darkness along with the rest of them. Nagato would have never approved of such a thing if he were still around.

Konan froze the hand running through her contrasting hair dropped immediately back to her side. Zetsu, eh?

"It seems Pein doesn't trust me as much as I though he did." she thought narrowing her eyes slightly. A smirk curled her lips, to bad that Aloe Vera won't be able to sneak up on her anytime soon. This room was entirely covered with her chakra infused paper, meaning that she could hear,sense and see everything that was moving around it or in Zetsu's case. In it.

Of course this was obviously kept a secret from everybody or she would have been killed on the spot for trying to revive the corpse in front of slightly she pulled the rest of the crisp white sheet up to his head covering the remaining exposed skin from view.

As she walked out she glanced out of the corner of her eye to take one last look at the unmoving figure. Lowering her eyes sadly she whispered out her final option. "I suppose its time to ask for the Haruno girl's assistance. Ne, Itachi?"

The body layed there as motionless as ever. Not a single twinge or twitch out of him. So many secrets were going to be reviled in the next few weeks and she only hoped Sakura could handle learning them all. It was funny how all those secrets revolved around her, only she didn't find herself laughing. Zetsu was nearing and she quickly turned on her heal and left. Sakura was her only hope now.

Itachi would tell her everything she needed to know. Madara and pein needed to be stopped. The Fourth Shinobi War will be starting soon and when it does the Kyubi Jinjuriki needed to be protected at all cost.

"Konan. What were you doing?"

The blue haired woman froze, tensing at the cold edge to his voice. "Nothing." she replied smoothly keeping her eyes trained on the wall a head of her. Konan grit her teeth and flexed her aching fingers."Don't lie to me Konan." his breath fanned out across her neck sending a subtle shiver running up and down on her spin. Her eyes jolted open and she turned to stare at him. She regarded him calmly, "Like I said pein, I have nothing to hide."

Pein clucked his tongue and smiled wickedly at her. He stroked her pale cheek with his index finger. Roughly grabbing her chin, he glared at her coldly. "Do not interfere with my plans Konan I would hate to see you...go."

Konan's amber eyes widened, blood dripped from her palms as her finger nails dug into her skin. "What happened to you?" she whispered taking in his retreating figure.

* * *

**I'm soooo sorry that its so short I've been so busy in school and I'm afraid I don't have much time to write anymore. My teachers have been giving me homework every single freaking day :( **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Until next time my awesome readers. Please review I'd love to read your comments.**


	12. Chapter 12

It wasn't just his imagination anymore. It wasn't just a subtle flicker of gold this time. No. All of this…was real. His worst nightmare had come to life before his very eyes.

It was the sound of their screams echoing throughout Suna. Harmonizing together. Slowly losing their grip on sanity together. That was what drove him insane.

He watched the tantalizing colors of red and gold mingled together. Both were watching each other's movements with glaring eyes. "Gaara." Kankuro started out calmly no fear evident in his voice or eyes, but his heart was aching with terror.

Said red head hissed out incompetent words, the diamonds in his eyes dilated into slits and the black around his eyes had spread down to the sides of his face.

Kankuro paled, sweat was trailing down the side of his face. His muscles were screaming for him to run. To get out of there as fast as possible.

Kankuro kept his eyes trained on his brother's lengthened canines. This was impossible. He dodged the wave of sand coming his way.

"KANKURO!"

His eyes widened as he barely managed to avoid the tailed beast ball coming his way. Landing next to his sister, they both watched the two tailed beasts glowering at each other.

"Has Jiriya-sama arrived yet?" Kankuro asked still slightly shaken up. Temari shook her head wincing as her arm gave a sudden jolt of pain. "No, but he should be arriving soon. Takamaru was sent over nine hours ago."

Kankuro barely managed to nod before he grabbed Temari's hand and knocked her on the ground. She let out a scream as she saw an orange chakra tail land right where they had been.

"We have to get out of here; will try to find the others while we're at it." He said pulling her up with him. Temari let her brother pull her to were ever and put a shaky hand against her mouth. Tears streamed down her face.

Kankuro had let go of his sister's hand and froze in place. Temari watched him curiously as he bent down to pick something off the ground. It was a pretty red ribbon.

Temari took a sharp inhale of air.

"She's gone isn't she?" she heard Kankuro say his brown bangs shielding his eyes from view. Tears fell harder from her eyes as she let out a sob. Temari felt her being pulled into a warm embrace and did nothing but accept it. She locked her hands around his neck, biting back another sob when she felt his own tears drop on her shoulder.

"W-we'll be ok, right Temari?" his voice was cracking and almost uncertain. She knew that he was trying to stay strong for both of them.

"I don't know Kankuro, I don't Know." her reply was forced through clenched teeth.

Kankuro shut his eyes. He could remember only a few days ago how normal everything had been.

When Sakura was still in their hands.

**(7 days earlier, December 11, 2:30 P.M.)**

"Kanky! Put me down!" Sakura half-yelled half screamed. Kankuro chuckled and lifted her up on to his shoulders laughing as she instantly clamped her hands down around his neck. "It's not funny!" she groaned out. He just smiled and patted her thigh and grinned as she blushed lightly while jutting her lower lip out in a cute pouty manner.

He heard a faint snort coming from his left and turned to glare at his older sister. She grinned slyly at him.

He rolled his eyes and looked up at the girl on his shoulders. A faint blush coated his cheeks and he let out a long sigh. He began walking and the hold on his neck tightened slightly.

"Kanky?"

Kankuro forced the blush on his cheeks down and glanced up at her smiling. His smile retreated when he saw her frown. "What's wrong blossom?"

"I'm sorry; I must be such a burden on you and the others." Kankuro's heart lurched forward when he saw her watering eyes.

"Why would you say that Sakura?" Tilting his head at an angle so he could see the road and her at the same time. "Kankuro I know you haven't been sleeping as much as you should be, you're constantly up and I'm worried."

Kankuro smiled lightly, "You'll never be a burden on us Sakura, I don't ever want to hear something like that come out of your pretty little mouth ever again, Okay?"

Sakura blushed and smiled down at him. "Thanks Kanky, but you better get some sleep, Kay!" Jumping down from his shoulders she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went off to find his little brother.

Touching his reddening cheek he let a warm look pass through his eyes as he watched her retreating figure. "Gaara you lucky bastard."

* * *

The air was cold around her. Even so, her flushed skin was enough to warm her entire body. Her eyes were trained on the puppet in front of her, watching its controller's fingers out of the corner of her eye.

_"Jump!" _a voice barked in her head. She complied and jumped noting how Salamder's tail had almost managed to knock her off her feet. Panting, she landed five feet away and slammed a chakra infused fist towards the ground. Kankuro jumped watching awe as the earth began to crack below him.

Sakura grinned when she saw Kankuro scowl, knowing that she had won their little bet. As she began walking towards him she noticed how Kankuro had let out a painful groan as he tried to sit up, but ended up falling back down.

"Kanky, are you all right?"

He didn't answer and Sakura became worried. "Kankuro?"

His hand shot up and she paled knowing what she did wrong. Kankuro's skin began to dissolve and soon enough his puppet crow had become visible.

"Got ya!" he shouted from behind her, only to burst out laughing when he saw her puffed up cheeks.

"Dinners on you Saki!"

Sakura groaned knowing that he ate exactly like Naruto. Sakura didn't dwell on the thought any longer, they've been already at it for nearly three hours and were both starving.

"All right, all right come on before everything closes for the night."

Helping her up, both Nin started making their way into town looking for a decent place to eat. Frowning lightly, Sakura began to notice the shops beginning to close down for the night. Kankuro seemed to notice too as she heard him produce a small whine.

"I suppose I could cook something up instead." Sakura said smiling as Kankuro perked up. "Just don't let Temari near the kitchen. She might just set it on fire." He shook his head and snorted.

"KYAAAAAA!"

"MANAMI-CHAN! PLEASE SOMEONE SAVE MY DAUTGHER!"

Kankuro's jaw steeled as he ran forward, Sakura running close by his side. They stopped at the edge of the giant crowd gathered by an abandoned building. "Move out of the way!" Kankuro shouted as he began pushing through the large mass of people pulling Sakura along with him. "Get on my shoulders." She heard the puppeteer breath out. Sakura nodded as to seeing how the crowd wouldn't budge against Kankuro's forceful pushes. Leaning in lightly, Kankuro grasped onto Sakura's tights as she climbed her way up onto his shoulders. Straightening up, Kankuro winced as someone jabbed their elbow underneath his ribcage. "Can you see anything?" he called doing his best to keep her steady.

Cupping her hands around her eyes, she barely managed to nod as he pulled her back down. "It seems that there is a small child encased between the two buildings. Although it is a tight squeeze I think I might be able to fit in there and pull her out." Sakura said as she began pushing her way through the crowd again.

As she stumbled out her eyes couldn't help but narrow. This simply wasn't possible. "Just how in kami's name did that girl get in there in the first place?" Kankuro mumbled taking in the sight before him.

Sakura turned to the child's mother watching as tears of worry drenched her soft features. She felt her heart clench at the sight and balled her fist against her sides. "Kankuro I need you to go get Gaara we might need his sand for this."

Kankuro shot her a knowing glance, "Fine, but don't you dare go in there until I come back with Gaara." He said before running off.

Sakura smiled, but frowned when she heard the woman next the her scream, "SOMEONE! PLEASE SAVE MY DAUGHTER!"

Sakura quickly spun on her heel turning to look at the building once again. "Kami-sama!" she whispered as she took notice of the nail covered boards of wood about to fall on the defenseless girl.

"_I'm sorry Kankuro, but I don't think I can wait any longer_." She thought taking a lunge towards the narrow opening.

* * *

One thousand, five hundred and thirty-nine shinobi.

Teal eyes narrowed in concentration. Both Suna and Konoha combined wasn't enough? As an individual, Suna had seven thousand, five hundred and twenty shinobi. Meaning Konoha had the other seven thousand, five hundred and nineteen shinobi. More or less.

"Not enough." He mumbled releasing his death grip on the small blue pen. He needed at least one hundred more trained shinobi if war was to break out between his village, Sound and the Akatsuki. Sighing, he leaned back against his chair closing his eyes in agitation. There wasn't enough time to train that many, have them into at least chunin level and all by the end of the cold season. And if war was to break out before then, Suna was doomed. Gaara silently cursed the traitorous organization for taking some of his best shinobi to the grave.

Gaara paused, his eyes narrowed. His sands were shifting. Using his mind's eye he pictured the vast plain of desert that surrounded his village.

**(*.*)**

A single dark silhouette of a figure was moving, its cloak was swishing silently against what he presumed was male feet.

"Strange." He whispered as he glanced at the sky. No longer was it clear blue, with puffy white clouds. Rather, the sky was almost black with oxford-gray clouds. He felt it then. The unattainable feel of hunger that made his mouth salivate. But what was he hungry for?

He fell to his knees as a wave of pain hit him. "What's going on?" he shouted as he clutched his head painfully in a failed attempt to stop the insufferable pulsing.

Throwing his head back he let out a pain filled shout, his fingers clawing at the scar on the right side of his temple. He was barely able to process that someone was laughing. Laughing at him. Growling, he glared at the unmoving figure, somehow knowing that he had something to do with what he was feeling. Gaara slumped forward, his body limp on the sandy ground. A dark aura filled the air surrounding the young kages unmoving body.

Unexpectedly, Gaara sat up, eyes narrowed in fury.

"_**You…**_" his voice was demonic, his eyes dark slits.

The figure seemed amused judging by his resounding chuckle. "Hello Shikaku."

"_**Bastard!" **_Shikaku growled, eyes adjusting to his surroundings. The chuckling came to an end and a dangerous aura surrounded the cloaked man. "Now, now Shikaku I wouldn't say such foul things to someone that held my mates life in his hands. Now would I?"

"_**What are you getting at?" **_Shikaku roared the sand beneath their feet shifted and tension cut through the air like a knife.

"Ch. I thought you were smarter than that Hachibi." The smugness in his voice only seemed to anger the one tailed beast further as realization dawned on him.

"_**Wh**__**o are you? And what the hell did you do to my mate?" **_he seethed out, curling his hosts fingers over and over again.

The figure didn't answer, instead slowly turned around.

Shikaku's eyes widened and he felt himself cower slightly at the glimpse of ruby red underneath the man's hood.

The man's lips parted into a cruel smirk,

"Uchiha Madara."

* * *

"Gaara!"

"Gaara!"

"Kuso Gaara, wake up!"

The sound of his brother's voice spurred him awake. Sand was violently spinning in his room, thrashing and breaking anything and everything in its path. Kankuro paused, _"His eyes are gold."_ He thought gripping the redhead's shoulders tightly. Surprisingly, he was thrown backward, his head roughly connecting with the steel legs of the table across the room.

Gaara blinked his eyes wide with surprise and confusion. All of a sudden he was gripping his head, shouting profound words to no one in particular. Gnawing at his teeth he stood up painfully. He couldn't remember what happened; it was as if someone had wiped his head completely of the memory. All he knew or rather felt that his mate was in danger. He glared at the table, _"Mate?"_he thought, he had never uttered that word ever since Shikaku was torn out of his body. Something wasn't right; he idly noted feeling the pulsing recede.

He could feel things he normally couldn't feel, see things more defined then any normal human could see, hear things more sharply than he could normally hear. All of this where things he could feel, hear and see when the tailed beast had resided inside his head.

His hands were shaking by know and he could sense his brothers questioning gaze boring through his skull.

He could smell Sakura's fear, her determination, and the raw feel of evil that seemed to surround the area. He needed to move and fast. _**"She's in danger."**_ A voice whispered, _**"Move!"**_

Sand swirled around Gaara's body as he disappeared in the grainy substance.

Kankuro stared after him, eyes wide with fear. "Impossible?" he whispered unsure. This couldn't be possible. He swallowed, he needed to talk to Temari but for now, he was going to find the Uchiha, he just had a feeling that they were going to need him for this.

* * *

Her breath came out in short wild pants, her eyes were dilated and frantic looking straight up to where the sky would be. _"Stay calm."_ She thought to herself eying the nail right in between her eyebrows, one small move and that nail would penetrate her head. She could faintly hear the shouts of the villagers calling her name and the child's mother crying as she cradled her unmoving daughter in her hands.

Although she was not dead, Sakura managed to take a peek at the girl's eyes and found them a deep scarlet red. She was put under a genjutsu, a certain Uchiha's genjutsu to be precise. It scared her knowing that that monster was here somewhere, lurking in the shadows. Fidgeting slightly she could feel the other nails prickling at her skin waiting to be buried beneath her skin.

_*CREAK* _

Eye's widening, Sakura flattened herself further on the ground and released a gasp as the nails dug into her right thigh. A warm substance trickled down her leg, its musky smell reaching her nostrils.

"Damn it!" she cursed silently as her leg went numb. Tears gathered at her eyes, what did they want from her? Toying with her like this, involving innocent people like this. Isn't wait they did before enough? _"__Stop it!"_ she mentally scolded herself for being so weak. "That is exactly what they want." She murmured.

Staring upwards she couldn't help but notice how the sky had turned an eerie shade of gray while ominous black clouds gathered.

A streak of red caught her attention, _"__Gaara?" _she thought while narrowing her eyes, she strained to look further. "No, to light." She said out loud. It wasn't Sasori's either. "Karin!" she called out watching as the shadow paused and turned towards her. "Karin!" she called out again as the figure grew closer.

Sakura felt her stomach do flip flops and her heart beat pound against her rib cage. Only now did she realize that the red streak wasn't hair, but an eye.

"Oh Kami-sama." She whispered watching as the figure grew nearer. A whimper escaped her lips as she cranked her neck to look at the villagers behind her, only now did she realize how quite it had gotten.

Looking back up towards the buildings rusty railing, Sakura's eyes darted to find the missing figure. Freezing in place, Sakura's heart pounded loudly as blood rushed up to her head. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she watched in horror as a gloved hand came out from the wall inching closer and closer towards her face.

Sakura's lips quivered as she desperately attempted to retch herself away from the materializing body. Blood oozed out of her arms and legs as nails dug into her flesh, the horrid stench filling the air. Her vision began to blur as she caught sight of an orange mask. The same red streak filled her mind only this time tomoes were spinning wildly as she embraced the wave of darkness in her path.

Her lips parted in a final cry of help,

"GAARA!"

* * *

_**I'm sooooo sorry I couldn't update until now, my french teacher just loves to pile homework on top of me and with hurricane Sandy on the lose we had a black out for two days and it's just be complete hell! I'll try to update soon next time though! The flash back will take a few chapters not much maybe two more maybe even one but trust me you'll want to read them there full of important info that you'll probably want to know.**_

_**I hoped you guys liked it please review and tell me what you think! Till next time my awesome readers **_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello my awesome readers, I just wanted to say that I am so overjoyed with all the reviews I've been getting I'm hoping to get to the one-hundred mark with this chapter! Thank you to all those who have read this story and reviewed. Thank you so much._

* * *

**_As the light straw flies in darkening whirlwinds_**

**_ As the lightning cleaves the night_**

**_As the loud blast that tears the skies_**

**_As the slow shadows of the pointed grass mark the eternal periods_**

**_As though a rose should shut, and be a bud again_**

**_Darkness will claim the night _**

**_again._**

* * *

_It was raining outside from what he could hear; the soft patters it made as it hit the ground soothed his head like a medic's chakra, nullifying the aching pain scorching his bones and flesh. The rain fell from the sky in heavy torrents as if the heavens were crying for his loss. Fading sea-foam green eyes stared outside from the window, watching the droplets of water slither their way down the window pane with a small smile on his lips. His hand twitched and he interlocked his fingers with his dying wife's, wishing their young daughter didn't have to witness such a brutal scene. "Papa!, Papa don't leave me!" came the cry of young Haruno Sakura, her tear stained face forever implanting its self in his head, her tiny fists locking themselves around his blood-stained shirt._

"_Blossom-Chan." Came the soft, sweet voice of his wife, who was using the girl's favorite nick-name to catch her attention. Sakura looked over at her dying mother, eyes watering as she saw her smile. "Mama." She whispered while brushing a lock of red hair away from her elfin face. "S-Sakura-Chan be nice now and take care of yourself, O-ok." As Sakura's mother stammered, reaching up to cup her daughters face. "Always remember Sakura-Chan-"_

_Her mother's hand slid from her face and back down by her side, smiling just as happily as her father just before her emerald eyes oh so similar to hers shut, never to be seen again._

"**_We'll always love you"_**

"That memory was private." Sakura breathed out glaring from under her hair. Long fingers hooked under her chin roughly lifting her face up to meet a piercing red eye. "Nothing is ever private in these eyes Sa-ku-ra." He purred glaring just as heavily back. "Why don't you just tell us what we want to know? Be a good girl like Tobi." He murmured hotly in her ear, sending shivers down her spin. She spit on his masked face, "Go to hell." She said a smirk planted firmly on her lips. Sakura could feel the waves of anger radiating off his being almost as well as she could feel the scowl behind his mask. "Very well then." He said in a clipped tone, turning his back towards her he called in a childish voice, "Tobi's all done now with the pretty lady, but she wasn't a very good girl though. Not like Tobi!"

"Shut your fucking mouth I'm coming!" a gruff voice called back followed by a clanking sound. Sakura shivered again, she absolutely hated it when 'Tobi' would take on that childish voice, it may have sounded stupid and innocent to some people, but to her it was taunting and full of ill intentions. Also judging by the way Hidan and a few other members would speak to the masked man only a select few members knew about 'Tobi's' little secrete, including herself.

Snapping out of her thoughts she realized 'Tobi' had taken off his mask and was standing to close for her liking. "You should have been a good girl Sakura, you might have not gotten punished." He whispered, his hot breath fanning out on her cracked lips. Calloused fingers glided up and down on her thighs stopping to grip her hips harshly. Sakura cried out as his digits dug in to her flesh awakening the bruises that were starting to heal. His lips crashed down on her own bloodied one, muffling her cries. Taking advantage of her open mouth he slipped his tongue in her hot cavern, relishing its sweet flavor. He ground his hips against hers, breaking the forced kiss to groan. The only thing binding them was a trail of saliva connecting at their mouths.

Sakura shut her eyes tightly, her bruised lips quivering. "Cry blossom, I want you broken." He whispered in her ear. Emerald eyes clashed with ruby red. Madara couldn't help but noticed how the flams in her eyes extinguished; even though it was only a little he had made progress. Smirking down at her, he cupped her face in his hands, enjoying how her eyes glazed over and dulled. Slipping his mask back on he glided across the room and out the door as Hidan walked past a sadistic smirk placed on his lips. Sakura watched Madara's retreating figure, flinching as the door slammed shut behind him.

* * *

_**(Sunagakure, 12:00P.M., seven days after the attack)**_

He couldn't save her. He couldn't save the only other person that cared about him. The only person that cared to remember his date of birth and sneak into his room when he was feeling ill to take care of him. She was the only person that had let him be himself and had went up against his uncle to set him free.

Neji leaned his head back against the wall; his cold eyes were colder than usual, glaring at anything or anyone moving in his path. The slight pit-pat of feet hitting the floor drew his attention to the opening door. A hiss passed his lips as the light from the hall way stung his eyes. "Neji-kun." A small, sweet voice whispered; her voice was laced with worry and sadness. "Neji-kun." She repeated, raising her voice while gazing into his soulless pearl orbs. Shutting the door behind her, she kneeled down next to him wrapping her arms around him without hesitation. He tensed under her touch, and gazed over her shoulder at the empty ruffled bed where Sakura would have slept if she were here. "Sakura." He whispered lowering his eyes. Neji felt his teammate stiffen at the younger girls name, as if she where know some sort of taboo. Tenten sighed lightly and ran a gentile hand through his long chestnut locks. "We'll get her back soon, Neji-kun." She said smiling encouragingly but flinched when he glared darkly at her. "Soon?" he murmured. "Soon Tenten? When is soon? Do you know how long it took us to find her? How much time and effort it took Kakashi, Shikamaru and myself along with Suna combined to locate her and bring her back. By the time we got there she was half-dead, Tenten." He said as a chocking noise in the back of his throat drew Tenten's attention towards his glazed eyes. Her arms instinctively wrapped around him tightly while choking back her own sob as she felt a tear drop on her shoulder.

'I promise Neji-kun we'll bring her back!' she thought, stroking his shaking back with care.

**(.o.)**

Hooded teal eyes glared from under blood red bangs, watching as the young genin bowed and scurried out of the door. Sand hovered above him, swirling lazily in its place and striking whenever his anger would suddenly spike up. His slender fingers where resting underneath his chin, clenching and unclenching angrily. He sighed, shutting his eyes for a brief moment before peeking out from under his sooty lashes to look at the figure standing by the door. "What do you want, Kankuro?" As his said this the sand above his head began swirling rapidly as he caught a glance at the item clenched between his brothers hands. Kankuro's eyes bored into Gaara's as he bravely or foolishly as Gaara liked to think, stepped forward and gazed into his brother's icy cold eyes.

"Temari told me you've been giving everybody a hard time." He said, still looking him straight in the eyes. When Gaara didn't answer, Kankuro glared at him clenching the piece of fabric tightly. "Don't think you're the only one affected by this. Sakura's gone Gaara, even Naruto is admitting it, but sitting around here and doing nothing but glaring at every single person that comes in here isn't going to bring her back. If you're not planning on do anything to save her _Kazekage-sama_, then I will." He sneered coldly, reminding Gaara of how his brother was when he was a child.

Kankuro turned on his heel and shut the door loudly behind him. Gaara stared at the spot his brother stood a moment ago. Watching as a red piece of fabric fluttered down to the floor. Gaara quickly appeared in front of it and bent down to grab it. He rubbed it between his fingers as if it were made out of the finest silk and gazed down at it longingly. The red ribbon was tattered and smudged with dirt stains over the years of abuse, yet it was still as soft as its owner's skin.

Pain shot through him and he clutched his chest, his brows creasing in confusion. What was this feeling? He could remember feeling this before as a child, but he simply couldn't recall what the emotion was. Eye twitching, he stood back up; there was no time to wonder about the mystery emotion. He had things to do and places to be.

Such as the next Kage meeting taking place right here in his very own destroyed village. Walking towards the door he stopped for a moment before tying the red strip of fabric on his left bicep, the long piece of cloth straining as his muscles flexed, desperately trying to get used to the unfamiliar pressure being added.

Nodding to himself in silent agreement he walked out the door. Silently making promises he was yearning to fulfill.

* * *

Nimble fingers ran through her hair. A shudder ran through her as his lips grazed the column of her neck. His hand was resting just above her pelvic, his index finger tracing lazy circle while he whispered dark promises against her throat. His azure eyes were hooded with desire and his long golden hair tickled the back of her neck.

"Blossom," he murmured licking the shell of her ear. "Do you know what I desire?" he continued, grinning as he felt another shudder rack her figure. Her body was so helpless against his. With nearly no chakra and barely being able to stand up without any sort of assistance clearly said who would automatically lose. "How about we play a little game, _yeah_?"

Sakura felt his grip loosen and she wasted no time on shooting up and stumbling her way out the door. She knew that she wouldn't get too far before he came after her, but a girl could try, right? Besides, every time they played this game, just gave her an opportunity to memorize the endless twisting hall ways of the Akatsuki base. She already managed to memorize were all the Akatsuki members resting chambers were, having stumbled upon them more than once. Hot tears welled in her eyes as pain shot through the left side of her waist. She had forgotten about the gash Hidan had left after there last interrogation. Gnawing at her teeth, Sakura willed herself forward, picking up speed as she heard light foot falls behind her. Sakura cringed inwardly as his velvety chuckle resounded off the walls. She was running and he was barely even walking, yet he was still able to catch up to her. 'Weak.' She thought to herself bitterly. Being weak wasn't an option right now; if she was weak physically then she was weak mentally. Something she couldn't really afford. One single slip, once single wrong word uttered from out of her lips, could cost hundreds if not thousands of people's lives. Sakura snapped back to reality when she heard heavy foot falls from the hall ahead of her and the ones behind her stop.

"S-sak-ura-C-chan."

Her mind went blank and the emotion building up in her, flooded to her eyes as she met the bright bloodied smile of her favorite knuckle headed ninja.

* * *

**(Sunagakure 2:38 A.M. Meeting Room)**

Tsunade paced around the vast room, her eyebrows knitted together into deep thought. Her teeth dug into her plump red lower lip as her fist connected with the side of the wall. A small crack began inching its way up the sealing, even if her fist wasn't infused with chakra, the female Hokage could do some serious damage. The door to the room swung open as the second and only other female Kage stalked in, her expression the same as the Hokage. "Tsunade-chan." She greeted flipping her long auburn hair off one shoulder. "Mei." The blonde woman nodded back, sighing as the rest of the Kages filled the room. She had really wanted to talk to the Mizukage seeing as she was just as distressed as herself. Talking her seat next to the Raikage, Tsunade folded her hands over her eyes, "What happened?" it was a question that was bothering her ever since she received the message that Suna was being attacked.

Gaara's eyes flickered around the oval shaped table, taking in every single questioning glance and sighed. "We were ambushed by the Akatsuki."

"Obviously." The Tsuchikage muttered ignoring the glaring eyes of the young Kazekage. "Please do try to keep quite Tsuchikage-sama I am in no mood to play your childish little games." Gaara stated his voice sharp and laced with venom.

"Why you little brat!" the old man yelled pointing an accusing finger at the red haired man. Sand hovered above them and Tsunade sucked in a breath as she caught a glimpse of gold speckle through Gaara's teal eyes. "Shukaku?" she whispered drawing attention to herself. "What?" Raikage's booming voice echoed against the bare walls, ringing back in their ears. Gaara sighed once more and stood up walking to the vast window and peering outside. "I knew the Akatsuki possibly couldn't do so much damage." Mei whispered almost to herself.

Gaara stared at her from the corner of his eye and shook his head lightly, "It is possible for them to inflect this much damage to my village, but it was not them this time. Rather the tailed beast resting inside me at this very moment." His words hung in the air as he waited for them to process what was just said.

Tsunade stood up and grasped him by the shoulders, "Do the Akatsuki know of this?" her words were urgent and rushed. Gaara's eyes narrowed as he yanks his shoulders free of her tight grasp. "No, they do not and I don't plan on letting them find out that Shukaku has returned to me. It will only put Sakura in more danger then she's already in." Running a hand through her pale blonde locks, Tsunade let out a frustrated grunt, her fingers twitching with the need to punch something.

"I suspect it has something to do with the Gedō Mazō." Gaara stated an eerie feeling washed over him and he instantly shut is mouth standing on guard. The other occupants seemed to feel it too as their chakra flared as warning to whoever was dumb enough to attack a room filled some of the strongest ninja in the shinobi world. Gaara felt Kankuro and Temari step out of their hiding spot along with Naruto and the Uchiha there chakra flared from underneath their skin and he could almost feel the adrenalin pumping through their veins. A small black hole seemed to come out of nowhere above the center of the table, steadily growing larger and larger with every passing second. The black hole seemed to talk on a bright almost annoying shade of orange followed by a familiar cloaked body.

Gaara felt the vein on the side of his neck pulse with restraint anger; he could almost taste the bloodlust wafting off of Naruto's figure as the masked man made his appearance once again.

"Oh. Is Tobi not welcome?" his childish voice was daunting and so full with amusement that all Gaara could see was red.

* * *

_**Okay so how was that? I hope you guys liked this chapter! This one so far might be my favorite. I hope I get the next chapter up soon for you guys. Please help me get to the one-hundred mark with this chapter your reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed in the last few chapters your guys reviews really gets my spirit up and helps me keep writing. Thanks again!**_

_**Till next time my awesome readers!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**First **__**off before anything I'd like to thank ****GreenTinge**** for the help with this chapter since this very helpful person gave me the motivation and this idea that I will be definitely using in the next chapter. So thank you so much!**_

* * *

_**Little puppet, pull her strings**_

_**Fragile puppet, watch her sing**_

_**Porcelain puppet, made of glass**_

_**Broken puppet, dropped and passed**_

_**Little puppet, such a fragile thing**_

_**Forced to dance in a broken dream**_

_**Take the handle, pull the strings**_

_**Watch now, you can make her do anything**_

_**She's at your whim to do as you say**_

_**Let's play for a while then we'll call it a day**_

_**She's in your control, just let her fall**_

_**She's a broken heart, broken dream, broken dolly, that's all.**_

_**-VLoneV**_

* * *

Her eyes seem to get impossibly large as she saw him standing there covered in crimson red. His usually orange jump suit was covered with stains and was ripped in various places; the biggest one being on his chest, were three large gashes marred his skin. A wave of emotions thrashed inside her threatening to break the damn that was keeping them at bay. In her field of vision she could see the trail of blood that followed him through the dim torch lit hall. Her eyes were frozen on him and her heart was beating so loudly that she was sure that the whole base could hear it. She watched him sway on his feet and slump against the wall. A gasp escaped her lips and she ran forward only to have a strong cloaked arm snake its way around her waist, her soft back flush against the man's solid chest. Lips lightly grazed the side of her neck before moving for her ear. Sakura watched in horror as a long iron rod snake down the length of his arm and slipped in between his long nimble fingers. Her blue tinted lips quivered lightly as he threw the long rod towards the blond easily digging its self in his shoulder blade. A strangled groan of pain escaped him and Sakura could feel the small crack easing its way into her heart. "Do you see what your carelessness causes, _**Tenshi?**_" His voice hissed in her ear, sending torturous shivers down her spin.

Sakura's eyes remained trained on the slumping body of the man she never knew. His hair had been styled and dyed the same way Naruto's was, his body tanned to the perfect bronze her Jinjuriki friend had acquired over the years of training in the harsh sun and three whiskers marred both sides of his cheeks. His body was covered in a similar orange and black jumper. The only thing that kept her from thinking it was actually Naruto, was his eyes. Somehow they were both the same beautiful ocean blue only they were not holding happiness or determination, yet fear and devastation, a combination she had never seen in the blonde's eyes before.

Reality slapped her in the face and she felt the crack in her heart grow larger and larger every passing second. They had used an innocent person to show her what they'd do if they didn't get what they wanted. They had tortured and innocent man and stripped him of his dignity just to prove a point. "Why?" she whispered, watching as pein stabbed the man in his chest, ending his short life. A chuckle filled the silence between them as the arm around her waist tightened, leaving her breathless.  
"Why?" he murmured a crazed look flashing in his ringed eyes. "I want you to feel pain, to think about pain, to accept pain, to know pain. Only through true pain can you understand true peace."

"Peace? This is your definition of peace? Peace is not found through pain." She cried out as his arm dug at her wounded side.

"Oh and what makes you say that?" he bit her neck smirking against her as she attempted to stifle a pained filled moan. "You have yet to experience true pain, princess." He hissed slamming her against the wall, her strong lean legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. His slender fingers ran through her hair, tugging harshly at the end tips so she could met his gaze. "You will fall by my hands and my hands alone, I will break you and Konoha will fall." He whispered smashing his lips on hers. Sakura's eyes widened and her body struggled to get out of his tight grip, her eyelids hooded slightly before slumping completely against his form.

A finger traced over her bruised lips a deep frown settled on his handsome features. Madara had already gotten to her first. His fists clenched tightly as he glared at nothing in particular.

"Zetsu." He said calmly watching from the corner of his eye as a figure walked out of the shadows. "_**Yes**_, Pain-sama?"

"It is time."

* * *

A groan itched its way up and out of her throat, leaving her tired and breathless, she opened her eyes and blinked trying to adjust to the darkness. A shiver slowly dragged its self-down her spin and then back up again. Cold, thick mist twisted and curled around her limbs like snakes opening their mouths to take a bite. Her eyes were blind folded and her hands and legs were tied with thick ropes that dug into her flesh. The freezing air hit her at all sides, leaving no place untouched by its deceptive fingers. Using the last of her strength, she pulled herself up on her knees with a small groan. Her eyes squinted through the fabric tied around her head to pear through it.

"It is no use; you won't be able to see anything."

Sakura jumped in place, a string of curses fell from her lips and echoed off the walls.

"How unlady like, _doll_." His breath fanned out on her neck and his hands pulled her into his lap while she silently wondered how he had gotten so close. Her back suddenly arched into his chest as his skillful hands traveled over her breasts and rested on her flat stomach. "W-what are you doing?" she nearly screamed as he bit her neck, drawing blood.

"I'm taking what's rightfully mine." He whispered, licking the column of her neck. Her body tensed further and the wounds on her body burned like a wildfire. Fear flooded her eyes as she thought back to past years, her breathing quickened and she felt as if her heart was right about to explode out of her chest. Sasori chuckled and traced her lips with his index finger, "You and I both know that I don't have much patients. Now let's get started, little girl." He murmured.

* * *

The golden chakra that surrounded Gaara was a wakeup call from whatever world Tsunade was in, her heavy chest heaved with excitement and adrenalin. Her chocolate orbs narrowed and her fists clenched with fear driven anticipation. This man's chakra was darker than anything she's ever felt, all this time they were mistaking this masked man as a sheep in wolfs clothing when he was the complete opposite. Is this what Sakura was trying to warn her about? Tsunade would always see her apprentice narrow her eyes when ever this 'Tobi' person was mentioned but would never say anything about it. A dark chuckle rang though her ears and for a moment she thought it was Shukaku, but her blood ran cold as she noticed the sadistic laugh was coming from the man seated at the table. From the corner of her eye she could almost see the tension building up around Naruto, the poor boy was practically bathing the red chakra that surrounded him. Her eyes darted immediately back to the masked man, mentally cursing herself for her stupidity. Rule number one; never take your eyes off the enemy.

Sweat formed at the back of her neck and her eyes zoned in on the object dangling between his fingers.

Sakura's medical skirt.

The world suddenly turned black and the small specks of white from the walls around them disappearing completely. She slowly glanced around, noting that the occupants of the room were also seeing the same thing she was. "Mei?" She called out quietly glancing out of the corner of her eye. "Hai?" the auburn haired woman whispered locking eyes with Tsunade.

It was heard then, the screaming that shut them all up. The chilling sound sent goose all over her body. Tsunade saw Gaara tense in front of her, his shoulders squared high and his fists clenched tight. To her right, Naruto was in a similar position; both Jinjuriki hosts were now glowing with a vibrant color of red and gold. Tsunade turned to look at the oddly quite Mizukage; Tsunade followed her gaze with curious eyes.

A lone figure stood with wobbly feet, the only thing actually keeping her up was the chains binding her hands together held by the wall. Dirty, bloodied hair covered her now blue tinted face in waves, her lips were chapped and covered in the similar red substance and moved with great difficulty. "Gaara." She murmured, her chest heaved with the small exertion. "Gaara." She murmured again. "I'm here Sakura, I'm here!" Tsunade heard the young Kazekage yell back. Dread built up in Tsunade, the thought that Sakura couldn't even hear them made tears burn up in her eyes, this image must have been from a while ago seeing as Sakura still had her medical skirt.

"Gaara, I'm sorry."

Tsunade's chocolate orbs widened at the small smile that graced her apprentice's face, The Hokages eyes flooded with horror as she watched Sakura's head band fall with a clank. The screaming immediately followed after. Clenching her fists, Tsunade bit her lips hard enough to draw blood, its metallic scent left her dizzy. If they didn't find Sakura soon she was either going to die of coldness or die from the torture, neither option sounded good. Tsunade's body shook with anger, what was this? Why was that man showing them this?  
The sheet of black around them seemed to dissolve and the splotches of white started to make themselves known again. Tsunade held back a growl as she saw that the masked man was still in the very same spot they had left him in. His unknown face was looking toward the youngest Uchiha, whose ruby red eyes were dangerously spinning.

"Hmm, you really are Itachi's younger brother." The man mused his voice no longer in that idiotic high pitch.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded ignoring his earlier comment.

"Now, now is that any way to treat your superior?"

"Who. Are. You?" Sasuke demanded once again, his patience wearing thin.

The tension in the room was thick enough to cut and Tsunade saw that even the Raikage was growing weary.

Gaara growled his sand was swirling over his head, waiting for his signal to pounce. The name of this man was on the tip of his tongue but as hard as he tried he couldn't remember what it was. Gaara saw the man's one visible eye shift towards him; he could almost feel the smirk behind that mask. How degrading.

'Tobi' disappeared but reappeared just as fast in front of Gaara, his hand inches away from his neck. The Kazekage's teal eyes widened, he even felt Shukaku pause his pacing in his head. He watched as 'Tobi's' one eye flash red and ground something out of his lips, _"What?"_

If he was a normal Shinobi he wouldn't of heard it, but Gaara wasn't any normal Shinobi thanks to the demon resting inside him. A wave of wind knocked Gaara back and he watched as a black hole similar to the one earlier swallow 'Tobi' back up in a flash of black and red.

_*Poof*_

"Katsuyu?"

* * *

_**Hahaha I'm so evil, I was going to keep going but I thought I'd put you guys in a little suspense. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long I've barely have any more time to write anymore thanks to all the homework my teachers been piling up on me. I'll update sooner, hope you guys review, It makes me update faster!  
Till next time my awesome readers! **__**  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Darkness threads through my skin, my master hangs me alone  
Wire slices though my heart these strings cut to the bone**_

_**My limbs they scream in agony, these routines I find a bore**_  
_**I cry so desperately for their help yet they clap and cheer for more**_

_**Each new day brings torment, each night an empty dream**_  
_**For one person to turn around and hear this voiceless scream**_

_**The darkness creates a blanket, my creator maliciously grins**_  
_**Throwing me in this coffin tangled in blood soaked strings**_

_**A creation, a doll, a worthless toy, unloved without a soul**_  
_**These clumsy stitches are falling apart for this girl no longer whole**_  
_**- Nobodys Hero**_

* * *

_**(Akatsuki base, one day earlier) **_  
_  
I'm sorry. _

His fingers were everywhere, biting at her skin, taking what little innocence she had left.

_Please forgive me... _

Every groan that left his lips made her heart crack and shatter, then repeat again. Every silent, painful moan that escaped her lips were like fireworks going off in her head, engraving the sound in every corner of her mind.

_Gaara. _

She was still sitting in the same position he had left her in, with her head buried in her hands and her aching body curled into a tight ball. The door creaked open; she did not raise her head nor close her emerald doe eyes, but just sat there in her little barricade, isolated from them, from the Akatsuki.

"Pinky?" his voice was surprisingly soft but held silent anger as he saw her. The proud rich red vest she would always wear was torn to shreds, her body temperature must have dropped quit a lot seeing that her skin was tinted a shade of blue lighter than his. "Saku-tan?" He called again reaching for her. She flinched and her hair flew out of her face, revealing her large fear filled eyes. His large blue hand shot back as if burned, his small beady eyes widened.

His eyes hardened, "Listen to me and listen to me good Sakura, I'm getting you out of here." Her head shot forward so fast that he feared she may have snapped her neck. Proving him wrong she looked up at him with blank eyes, "Do not lie to me when it comes to my freedom."

Kisame grinned, his sharp teeth looking particularly dangerous today, "I made a promise to someone that I'd protect you pinky and I'm not about to break that promise." He said his voice holding no room for question.

"Now listen, in exactly five hours Deidara will come back to the base from a mission. He will be tired and probably cranky; but when that blond comes back he will come straight here to check up on you. Deidara never checks if the door closed properly like he's supposed to." He paused and looked at her, "You only have one chance to do this." Kisame said pulling a kunai and handing it to her, "Stop the door with this and find your way out, I'll make sure the other members don't see you."

Sakura looked up at him, "You do know that you could get killed if they ever found out you helped me, right?"

Kisame grinned again, "Of course I do! But like I said I made a promise." He got up from his crouching position and ruffled her hair slightly, "Good luck pinky."  
As the door closed, Sakura let the dam break and tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"Thank you." She whispered clutching the Kunai close to her chest.

_**( Location: Akatsuki base, Time: Unknown) **_

She wasn't't sure how much time had passed, but it felt like an eternity. Sakura held her head in her hands and thought about what had occurred earlier. 'That bastard.' She thought, punching the ground with her fist. Sakura winced; she had forgotten that they took her gloves away. Her precious onyx gloves with the metal plates on the front that her Shishou had given her. Leaning back against the wall, she allowed a small cry to escape her. It hurt. The unbearable throbbing in between her legs which made her knees shake and her eyes sting with unshed tears.

The sound of the door opening broke her out of her thoughts and she hurriedly hid the kunai behind her. "Hello cherry, un. Did you miss me?" He purred, his blond hair spilling over his shoulder as he leaned down to touch her cheek. Sakura shivered lightly and stared at his electric blue eyes. He licked his lips and grinned, "How cute, I'll make sure I play with-" A yawn escaped his lips before he continued, "-you after I rest, un."

Sakura cringed slightly at the look in his eyes that darkened more and more each passing second. Smirking, Deidara straightened and turned around with a flip of his hair towards the door. Sweat rolled down the back of her neck and disappeared under her bindings, her heart began to race and she thought that Deidara would turn back around in suspicion, but he didn't. Sliding the kunai back into her trembling hands, she shut her eyes and aimed towards the edge of the door frame and door. She threw. Peaking one eye open, she couldn't help but let out a quite sigh of relief. The weapon had wedged its self inbetween the door and its frame tightly, leaving her with a small crack to pry open and she was out!

Stealing herself against the wall, Sakura took baby steps towards the door all while biting back groans of pain. 'Almost there!' she thought reaching for the door and grabbing hold of it with careful yet shaking hands. Her body shook from the effort, every inch of her body was on fire, burning hotter and hotter with each agonizing step. Sakura swallowed a cry of pain, tears burned at the corner of her eyes. 'It hurts.' she thought as her legs struggled with the effort to keep her up. One foot after the other. It continued that way for a while before she found herself stranded in the middle of a dimly lit hallway.

Shivering at the cold, Sakura kept moving at a slow pace, her fingers twitching to steady herself on the wall. But unfortunately she just couldn't forget the fact that Akatsuki's notorious cannibal Zetsu, was probably lurking somewhere.  
_  
TapTapTapTapTap  
_  
Sakura's blood ran cold and sweat ran down the side of her face. There was no where to hide, no where to run!

_TapTapTapTapTapTap _

"It's all over." She whispered, eyes wide with fear.

_TapTapTap...  
_  
They stood face to face, one with calm, soft eyes and another frantic and fear filled.

"Take this."

Sakura almost choked on her own spittle, "W-what?"

"Take this." The woman repeated once again, pushing the object in her busied hands. An uncertain look crossed Sakura's face and left as quick as it came, but not quick enough as the amber eyed woman caught her gaze.

"If I had any intention to hurt you I would have already done it."

Sakura stared at the small brown solider pill as if it were some sort of illusion.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't offer anything more to you, but Pein would have noticed things missing." She said moving closer to Sakura.

The light reflected off her features and Sakura caught a glance of the woman in front of her. She was beautiful, with short aqua blue hair pinned to the side with a pure white origami flower. Her eyes were a light amber with long thick ebony lashes and outlined with light blue eye shadow.

"W-what is your name?" Sakura looked up at her, awed by her beauty.

"Konan." She said, a small smile dancing on her plump red lips. Grasping the younger girl by the shoulders, Konan bent down and breathed one last word into the pinkettes ear,

"Run."

Sakura clutched the small pill tightly to her chest, tears lining against her lashes, "Thank you."

Spinning away from Konan, Sakura sprinted; ignoring the pain flaring up in her body.

A tear slipped down Konan's pretty features, glinting silver in the soft glare of the light. Konan turned sharply on her heal, her azure hair whipping at her cheeks and her eyes wide with disbelief. She had felt it.

"Itachi."

* * *

She ran. Ran harder and faster than she thought she ever could. Just to get to him. To Gaara. Tears burned at her eyes, making them blur with all the moisture. She tripped and fell hard on her knees, already feeling the warmth of her blood trickling down the majority of her legs and only adding more to the blood that was already there.

Sakura sobbed, no longer holding back her tears of anguish. She was out and exposed to the bitter coldness of Yukigakure, the infamous Land of Snow. The same snow stung at her wounds, burned at the wetness on her cheeks and covered her in a sheet of white. Sakura uncurled her fist, sighing in relief as she saw that the pill hadn't become wet. Shakily, the strawberry blonde brought it up to her mouth and bit down and cringed at the bitter taste.

Chakra flooded in her system, but not enough to survive the harsh winter weather of Yuki. She had one chance to do this, one chance to get it right, one last chance to see Gaara again. Several hand signs flew from her numbing fingers and pressed down into the snow.

" Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"  
_  
'POOF' _

Smoke flooded her vision and Sakura batted her hands around her to dispel the offending fog.

"Sakura-sama!"

Said person looked down at the smaller Katsuyu, smiling tiredly. "K-katsuyu-san I d-don't have much t-time before my chakra run's out, p-please t-tell Shishou were I am before they come and find me."

The small slug looked up at her summoner with large tearful eyes , "Atleast let me heal you, I'll even use my own chakra!"

Sakura leaned against the tree behind her, the rough bark cutting into her bare flesh, "T-they'll find m-me faster if you u-use anymore c-chakra, just go K-katsuyu, Hurry!" She said, her vivid emerald eyes fluttering shut and her body slumped against the tree.

"Sakura-sama." The slug whispered finally noticing the dry red substance sticking to the pinkettes thighs as she disappeared with a cloud of smoke.

*******************************************************************  
_**(Location: Suan meeting room, Time: Unknown) **_

As much as he dislike touching the slimy little creature, he knew instantly that Sakura had sent it. "Where is she? Is she alright? Tell me!" Question after question spilled from his mouth unconsciously, his normally composed, proud self, had diminished leaving behind a wide-eyed, hope-filled shell of his former childish self.

Saying she was alright would be a complete lie and the small slug knew it, so she said the only true thing she knew about Sakura, "She's in Yukigakure." Katsuyu whispered, her long oval shaped eyes remained cast down.

"Yuki...gakure." Naruto whispered, "That's four day's away from here!" The blonde yelled, " Four days is to long, Sakura-chan could-!"

"If you even finish that last line _**I'll**_ _**kill you**_." The red-head said, glaring with gold rimmed teal eyes. Naruto glared back his own ocean eyes outlined with red.

"Katsuyu?" Tsunade said softly, noticing that her small summoning was unfocused and shivering.

"Katsuyu, What's wrong?" She tried again taking the slug from Gaara's rough hands.

"S-sakura-sama w-was raped, I saw the blood and everything."

Gaara could only hear his brother's sharp intake of breath and his sister's cry, all he could do is stand there and stare wide-eyed at the ground.

"Impossible." Kankuro murmured, "She had that piece of innocents taken away from her years ago by your damned brother!" He shouted pointing an accused finger at Sasuke.  
"What?"

"Are you deaf Uchiha? I just said your traitor of a brother fucked my little sister unwillingly!" Kankuro screamed, his ears taking on a vibrant shade of red and his hands fisting Sasuke's white hakama.  
Tsunade gazed over at the two blankly, her mind struggling to process the words she just heard.

_'She was...raped and I didn't know.' _Tsunade swallowed the lump clogging her throat and curled her fists tightly together.

"ENOUGH! Naruto and Gaara I want you to gather everyone, we leave for Yuki imdediatly!"

Naruto nodded and grabbed Gaara by the shoulder, knocking the kage out of his daze. They disappeared with a small poof and Tsunade turned to stare at the rest.

"Honorable kages please excuse this inconvenience I hope to all see you at the next Kage meeting soon." Tsunade grabbed Sasuke and Kankuro by the collar of there shirts and dragged the two out, leaving behind a surprised Temari.

Bowing hurriedly, the dirty blonde scurred out of the room behind the others thinking of only one thing.

"Sakura."

* * *

_**I felt that this chapter was really bad, I'm soooo sorry if it is! I was trying to update as soon as possible so I don't keep you guys waiting to long. I'm sooo sorry if its bad, please forgive me!  
**_

_**Here's a cookie! **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Alright guys another chapter I hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you soooo much to all that reviewed in the last chapter, your guys reviews really mean a lot! **_

* * *

_You gain strength, courage, and confidence_

_by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. _

_You are able to say to yourself, _

_'I lived through this horror. _

_I can take the next thing that comes along.'_

_-Eleanor Roosevelt_

* * *

Hyuga, Nara, Inuzuka, Akamichi, and Yamanaka. Including himself was six. Six of Konoha's most powerful clan heads all gathered together in one room. One tight, glare-filled room. The Aburame's had politely refused to come today seeing as they really had no real interest for this secret meeting and that they were too busy preparing special infused chakra to help their bugs survive this brutal winter.

A sigh escaped his lips, he was far too young for this. Literally he was only thirteen, but he was the last surviving member of the Sarutobi clan so he was forced to attend this meeting. He should really feel honored to be able to attend such an important meeting, it was one step closer to being Hokage before Naruto-niisan. But Konohamaru just couldn't find it in himself to be happy. Not when Sakura-nee-chan was out there in the cold fighting against those cloud wearing bastards. His pink flushed cheek rested on the palm of his hand as he gazed at the lazily falling snow from the window, how many hours had pasted? Two, three hours maybe. Konohamaru sighed again and glanced at the tension filled occupants with agitated eyes, this was ridiculous. They were acting like complete children, worse then himself for the matter.

Hyuga Hiashi was seated next to Nara Shikaku at the front of the table who were both glaring at Yamanaka Inoichi and Inuzuka Tsume who both glared just as heavily back from across the table. Akamichi Chōza was glancing warily back and forth at the four, who was currently seated next himself at the end. Konohamaru leaned forward and slammed his palms on the expensive red wood, it was up to him now to end this troublesome feud.

"Enough! All of this glaring is worthless and won't solve anything!" Wow. When did he start sounding like a man?

All eyes were on him now and he found himself holding back the urge to twitch especially with those puipless pale eyes daring him to speak any further. He shivered inwardly, seriously how could this guy look at himself in the mirror with those things? Pushing back his thoughts he glared at everyone surrounding the table except for the rather..._husky _man next to him, seeing as he was the only voice of reason in this damned room.

" That's right Hiashi-san why don't you just settle down before you get reprimanded."

Konohamaru's jaw dropped.

"Care to say that again, _Inoichi-san?_"

"Ma ma, how tiresome."

"You better wiped that smart ass smirk off your face before I fang over fang your lazy ass into next week!"

'Man this is not good!' he thought, his dark eyes darting around the room to find something to stop this.

" Baika no Jutsu!"

In the next few seconds the young Sarutobi found himself pressed against a very very cold window. Groans of disdain filled the room, but he could really careless now. His eyes wandered outside towards the sky, weird the snow had stopped. A gray cloud caught his attention as it curled and twisted upwards. His chocolate eyes widened, 'Smoke?'

"Gomen Konohamaru-kun, I had to find some way to shut them up."

Turning away from the window, Konohamaru looked up at the Akamichi and nodded in understanding while opened his mouth to speak.

"Like I was saying before, we just waisted kami knows how many minutes fighting with each other instead of thinking of away to help Sakura-neechan. We also have the issue concerning Danzo."

At the sound of the mans name the room quickly quitted down, "Tsunade-sama is growing old and Danzo obviously want's to take her place as the sixth hokage, we can't let that happen." Choza continued watching every expression crossing each face.

"The fact that in each clan we have at least three or four anbu black ops working for Danzo is extremely risky, this meeting will be kept secret or we can kiss or lives goodbye." Tsume barked, her arms crossed over her chest.

Konohamaru quit paying attention long ago instead he watch the cloud grow larger and larger, his brows creased in concern, it had to be smoke, what else could it be-

_***BOOM* **_

The room shook with the force and now they could finally hear the screams outside.

Konoha was being attacked.

* * *

That, that...idiot. Did he really think he could leave the base just to check up on that poor excuse of a village and not have something go wrong? Madara took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves, once he got his hands on that stupid partner of his he was going to wish he had never joined Akatsuki.

His little blossom had escaped! And it was all because that blond idiot forgot to check if he closed the door properly! What kind of S-class criminal makes a mistake like that?

His sighed, there was no point in searching for her it would take to much time and effort when he could be doing something a little more productive to make her regret escaping. Even with all those thoughts he couldn't help but let the anger pumping through his veins spread through out his body.

He was the founder of the great Uchiha Clan, he'd be damned if he let a little girl out beat him.

Like an Uchiha always says, 'An Uchiha always gets what he wants.' And what he wants is her. He could make this go his way. A smirk curled at his lips, yes he could definitely make this go his way.

"Pein...what do you say about paying Konohagakure a little visit?"

Ringed eyes turned to stare back at him, a evil glint flickering in his purplish gray orbs as the light hit them.

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Four days had already pasted, but it had seemed like an eternity to him. They had been searching endlessly for his mate. Right now they were on their fifth day, by now Sakura could be...could be dead.

Gaara swallowed the dry lump in his throat, the feeling in his chest had returned only now it was stronger and pounded against his ribcage in a angry fury. He frequently found himself tugging at the cloth were his heart rests, seeing as the pain never seemed to fade. Other than that, him and his team continued searching for the pinkette which was slowly but surely becoming harder as the snow began to take it's anger out on them, as the days and nights became colder and colder their ability too see became the burden of the two Hyuga's bloodline.

His teal eyes watched pitifully as his brother, Naruto and that dog boy attempted to lighten the mood by telling what he assumed were funny moments with their team members and over-rated pranks they had pulled on by-standers and other ninja. So far it seemed to be working for the others, not him though. His mind constantly wondered over to his beautiful blossom, all of those things those knuckle heads were talking about only seemed to remind him of Sakura and her odd way of pranking, all those moments when they would both sneak off and act like the irresponsible teenagers they were supposed to be.

The feeling was back again only now it became unbearable and he found himself down on his knees clawing at the spot were his heart would be though the fabric of his heavy clothing. He could barely hear the sound of Temari yelling his name and the rush of boots crunching at the snow littered ground. A foreign feeling stung at his eyes and he silently wondered why his face felt so wet.

Strong arms wrapped around him and he looked up puzzled to see Kankuro bent in front of him whispering soothing words in his ear. "Your alright baby bro, your alright, big bro's got you."

Was it water? His eyes were producing water? Why?

His eyes watered further and his heart banged harder then ever against his chest. A rough, hoarse sound tore its way out of his throat and he fisted the cloth around his heart. Kankuro's grip tightened around him as Gaara buried himself in his brothers chest. No body said anything as they too were over come with emotion, their heads hung low except for one who felt no remorse but rather contempt and nervousness for they were close, extremely close to Sakura.

Karin fidgeted hastily in her spot, she could see that runt Akamaru sniff the cool air franticly from side to side. They had to move before that dog noticed anything.

" Go on ahead." Came the equally hoarse voice of Kankuro who was still being clutched on by his red-headed brother.

Tsunade stared worriedly at the two but nodded in understanding and silently beckoned the group to follow her. Karin hid her smirk behind her cloak as she pasted the two kneeling on the ground, but as Kiba attempted to grab Akamaru, the huge nin dog suddenly began barking wildly. Heads turned towards the Inuzuka who made another attempt to grab the dog, "Akamaru lets go." He ground out watching his dog with confusion and agitation. Kiba's hand reached for his dog once again but was surprised as his loyal companion nearly bit his whole hand off.

"The hell Akamaru! Whats gotten into you?"

Akamaru growled fiercely at his owner and began running towards a large tree off to the side. "Akamaru get back here!" Kiba began running after him but suddenly stopped and turned his nose upwards towards the sky to get another whiff.

Karin felt her heart drop as the two mutts started sprinting towards the tree and began to dig franticly at the snow. Kiba slowly began to stand up. A small limp feminine figure was being caressed gently in his arms, her head resting heavily against his broad shoulder. Karin felt hatred boil in the pit of her stomach and her hands curled into angry fists.

They had found her.

* * *

_**Baika no Jutsu: Multi-size no Jutsu (It's like when Choji gets really big almost like he is expanding his body I guess. **_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Reviews are appreciated they help me update faster! **_

_**Till next time my amazingly awesome readers!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_** I had a really hard time writing this one but it was worth the effort!** _

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Man was this troublesome.

A small watery smile strained at her cracked lips. Neji was right, she's been hanging around Shikamaru way to much, she was even using his_ lovable_ infamous words of wisdom. Sakura rested her head against the rough bark as best as she could, but what was the point? Her back was already cut up and rapidly bleeding out. Plus, she was out in the cold in only her bindings and shorts, thanks to that bastard Sasori who had ripped up her shirt and Madara who had taken her medical skirt for some unknown reason. That creeper. But really, how much worse could it possibly get?

Sakura grinned a small painful grin, if Naruto had ever heard her speaking like that he would have choked on his own ramen. Laughing hoarsely, she began wheezing and wincing at the burning pain engulfing her lungs. Breathing was slowly becoming more and more difficult to do each passing day as snow began to pile up on top of her body and seeing as her limbs were beyond feeling at this point due to the freezing weather and numbing to the point were she could no longer even feel her pulse. Because of her condition, Sakura found herself dangerously exposed to anything, more importantly anyone that managed to find her._ 'It doesn't matter anymore.'_ She thought as her unfeeling fingers clenched into the snowy ground. Each second that passed Sakura could feel the thread binding her to this world loosen and her hold on it wane. It scared her. It scared her so much that she wouldn't be able to see her loved ones ever again.

As days passed though, the thought of death became more and more appealing to her as the positives of it weighed more than the negatives. But then a thought occurred to her, if the Akatsuki did somehow manage to find her dead body then they would probably be able to revive her like the rest of their undead members and use her against other Shinobi nations. To put it simply:

She would be the key that would lead to the destruction of the great Konohagakuru no Sato

Sakura shivered at the thought, she would be the death of her own friends if she gave up now. They were honestly the only reason (other than Gaara) she wished to stay alive. Her thoughts drifted towards her red-headed lover. Kami-sama how she missed him, if she could see him one more time then she would die a happy death. But how would she ever face him after all thats happened, what would she say?

A coughing fit seized her body and tears sprung to the corner of her eyes. Blood spurted onto the palms of her hands and her once ivory chest. Her body heaved small, almost non-existent breaths of air as she finally took notice of how much blood was rapidly pooling and staining the once pure colored sheet of ice beneath her.

Never once since she had escaped had she cried for her loss and misery, all the tears she had shed were for the pain her loved ones felt and suffered through. For all those times she was weak and had to lean against them more then once even though they had their own problems to go through. But for once, for now, she would fulfill what her heart so desperately yearned for. She leaned back completely against the tree, ignoring the stinging pain that flared up in her back and finally let burning hot tears slither down her bruised cheeks and plop down onto the bloody snow. Sakura bit her lip to prevent her sobs from being heard, but inwardly cringed at the metallic taste that devoured her tongue.

_Crunch, crunch, cru__**nch**__, __**crunch...**_

Her ears suddenly seemed to zone out everything else except for the sound of boots crunching away at the snow and the sound of her own heartbeat drumming against her chest.

_**crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch,crunch... **_

Had those cloud wearing monsters found her? A new wave of tears washed over her and lined the tip of her lashes, but this time out of frustration and horror. Sakura could now feel the snow piled on top of her body lessen more and more, until she could see the dull peaks of sunlight that streamed onto her rapidly paling face.

A tear escaped her eyes and made its way down her face as she was lifted into strong arms and the sound of sobs of joy rang in her mind. She slowly traced the arm around her legs up to the shoulder, than to the neck and finally to meet a tear tracked tan face with two upside down triangles and a bright watery grin.

"K-k-ki-ba" Her voice was hoarse and indistinguishable from the lack of use but her emerald eyes were bright and glassy and irreplaceable.

" I c-could smell y-your tears from a mile away." Kiba stuttered, harshly wiping away a fresh wave of tears, "We g-gotcha ya S-sakura-chan, we g-gotcha ya." he said it as if he couldn't believe she was in his arms.

A small heartbreakingly warm smile stretched her split lips and finally she allowed herself to shut her eyes and welcome the darkness it came with.

"T-th-ank y-ou."

* * *

_**(Place: Konoha, Time: Uknown)**_

"Four-hundred yards, they're closing in fast Konohamaru-kun!"

He grunted in response and clutched his fallen teammate tighter against his chest, "Go Moegi."

"H-huh?" The auburn haired girl spun around to look at her teammate, disbelief evident in her glassy onyx eyes.

"I said go! Find Sai-san and bring Naruto-nii-san back!" Konohamaru gritted at his teeth but produced another clone despite his rapidly diminishing chakra reserves.  
"B-but what about..."

"Udon is gone! Now go! Stop wasting time and go, I'll be fine!" He shouted closing his blood shot eyes and wiping his dirty hands on the navy blue fabric of his tattered scarf. A tear finally slipped from the confinement of her closed eyelids, leaving a clean track on her otherwise soot covered face.

Moegi jerked her head in what he guessed was a nod and tore off into a sprint. Konohamaru watched her shaking back from the corner of his eye and let a huge grin light his solemn face as he carefully set his unmoving friend down on the ground. Placing his hands on his knees, the young ninja slowly braced himself against his clone as a powerful wave of chakra hit him like a ton of bricks. He swayed on his legs and clutched at the mirror image of himself with shaking hands.

"Be strong Moegi, I'm counting on you to be the hero this time." he whispered under breath, all while eyeing his opponent. A shiver racked his body as the Akatsuki turned his ringed eyes towards him.

Fear iced his veins, but he stood with his head held high and rasengan forming in his hand.

"Oi, you freaky-eyed bastard come at me with all you've got!"

* * *

Small shoulders heaved as she ran, fully knowing that the water-works in her eyes could be the end of her. The tears clouded her vision and she found herself stumbling more than once and her palms buried into the demolished ground as she tripped over and over again. But she would quickly get up and continue running, ignoring the burning pain, the blood caked onto her hands and the tears of anguish running down her cheeks.

Her russet colored hair had come lose from their gravity defying pigtails and rested heavily on her shoulders, making it more and more difficult to run. Onyx orbs analyzed the sky, looking desperately for a charcoal haired artist.

Moegi froze, her heart suddenly skipping a few beats. Was it just her or was there something breathing down her neck? The young Kunoichi lifted a trembling hand to touch her throat only to find a slimy white substance staining her fingers.

"...Saliva." she murmured, ebony eyes wide with horror. Oh Kami-sama, she wasn't trained for this! Her breathing became ragged and she pressed a kunai tightly against her chest, clinging to it as if it were her life line. Moegi slowly craned her neck to look behind her and nearly screamed when she locked eyes with a ringed-eyed dog summoning, which was not only huge and had jaws that could rip you apart on contact but had a long metal rod stuck through its nose. It oddly reminded her of the scary carrot-top with all the piercings and the immensely powerful chakra that wafted off him like a radiator.

The large dog almost seemed to grin at her as it opened its dribble filled mouth, showing off its sharp canines as it lifted up a huge brown paw. Moegi braced herself, unable to move do to the fear icing her limbs.

"Ninpo: Chōjū Giga."

Multiple chakra infused ink tigers jumped at the beast pinning it down as a strong pale arm wrapped around her slim waist and hoisted her up onto an equally large ink bird. Moegi stared up at her savoir with quivering lips as they shot up towards the sky.

"S-sai-san..."

The nin grunted in response and shifted his anbu mask to the side of his head, exposing the handsome face beneath.

"What do you think you were doing down there?" his emotionless eyes dropped down to her own, unaffected by the drops of water prickling the sides of her eyes.

_'That's right,' _she thought,lips twitching downwards, _'he only ever shows emotion around Sakura-nee-chan.'  
_  
"I-i...don't know." she whispered truthfully, burring her face into her bloody palms. Honestly, she didn't know what she was doing down there. From the start of the attack, to the moment Udon died in her hands, to the point where Konohamaru-kun told her to go and finally to her near death experience, she did not know what she had been doing all this time. With all the emotion welling up inside her, she lost it, along with her reason for fighting. Had it not been for Sai-san she would be dead and the fate of her village would have been sealed.

The artist sighed and ran a hand through his hair, an exasperated look flashed in his eyes but disappeared as quickly as it came, "I'm dropping you off at the hospital, maybe you could be of some use there." He said gazing head of him.

Moegi's eyes widened, "N-no, no please don't! We need to find Naruto-nii-san!"

Sai glanced at her again before mumbling, "And who might this 'Naruto-nii-san' be?"

The nin blanked inwardly, remembering that the two had never met. She racked her brain for a response while the Anbu operative watched her blankly, "He's...He's Sakura-nee-chan's teammate and...the savior of this village!" She said with a bright grin, looking at the unfeeling man with nothing but determination.

Sai visibly stiffened at the name of his former pink-haired student, "Very well, were are they located?"

The young girl twiddled with her finger nervously and glance up at the handsome anbu with a cheeky smile, "I...don't...exactly...k-know." She squeaked loudly as he glared at her before sighing again, "From what I managed to find out from Danzo-sama private files, It seems that Lady Hokage-sama had sent a letter nearly five days ago saying that they have retrieved Sakura and are currently staying in a small hut located in Yukigakure. If I am correct then they should still be there due to Sakura's condition."

Moegi gasped, "But Yuki is four days away, the village will be in shambles by the time we come back!"

An unusual, creepy smile twitched at the artist's lips, "Who said we would be going by foot?"

A scream tore from her throat as she grasped onto the fake feathers of the ink bird as the sadistic artist pumped more chakra into his creation causing it to go at a speed enough to make her face go pea-green.

This was going to be one hell of a ride.

* * *

**_(Location: Akatsuki Base, Time: Uknown)_**

Bleeding red eyes gazed at his surrounding's with a look of indifference. The only question that lingered in his mind had yet to be answered as he tore through the familiar hall ways of the Akatsuki Base. A soft frown marred his perfect features as the discomforting sound of his ninja sandals clicked away at the stone flooring. It was quite. Even quieter than normal, where were the other members? Had they not been revived? A small disbelieving snort escaped him, he doubted it. He would be the last member Madara would ever order to revive. So why was he here?

Uchiha Itachi walked into the unusually empty kitchen and for once sat down to ponder this new, _unexpected_, chance at life. The only two people he could think of that could possibly want him alive, were his former partner Hoshigaki Kisame and Amegakure's blue haired angle of death, Konan-san.

But for the reason...

Itachi sighed and rubbed at his temples with calm, gentle strokes. Even when he was dead it seemed that Kami-sama always had a new role for him to play in life. But that wasn't what irked him. What bothered him was that he already had the biggest migraine life could possibly offer and there wasn't a single pain killer left to get rid of it.

More importantly someone had eaten his dango.

Dead or not, nobody eats Uchiha Itachi's dango and expects to simply just_ 'get away with it.'_

Nobody.

Not even his own deceased father could get away with a crime like that.

His frown deepened as he tapped a long, slender fingers against the surface of the marble table. His question had yet to be answered.

"Where are you my little blossom?"

* * *

_**Hi Hi my loyal readers! Happy New Year everybody, I hope you guys spend lots of time with your family and have a good time! **_

_**I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

_**Till next time my awesome readers!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hi hi guys! Sorry for the long wait, but here is the new chapter!**_

_**This story is now rated: M**_

_**Just thought I'd let you guys know!**_

_**I don't own Naruto!**_

* * *

Her scent was faint, no, completely dull. It was as if he were attempting to smell water. What little he could distinguish though, was stale.

Her arms were frighteningly thin and her face was drained of all color save for the blue tint it had acquired over the last few weeks. Gaara could see her cracked lips, dry skin, her fragile body shivering at a non-existent gust of cold air underneath the thin blanket covering her frail body. His broad frame shook uncontrollably, she looked dead, if it wasn't for the subtle rise and fall of her chest and Tsunade's constant checkups, Gaara would be convinced she was.

With long even strides, he was at her side in seconds, clutching her small hand desperately in his own larger ones, tracing her fingers with feather like strokes with his, afraid that they might break at even the smallest change of pressure. His nails lightly grazed the skin of her palm then back up to her shorter digits as gently as possible. They were so cold.

"Sakura..." Gaara croaked, seeing her like this made his stomach churn unpleasantly and that uncomfortable stinging made its way back to his eyes. His throat constricted and he felt his knee's weaken until he finally fell to the ground, kneeling by her bedside helplessly. Gaara pressed his pale cheek against the white bedspread and listen to the barely audible puffs of air escaping her lips. His eyes shut, his lips brushed against her knuckles in a soft, fleeting kiss.

"Wake up soon." he whispered.

_**(Location:Konohagakure, Time: 3:34 A.M.)**_

The sight of the vermilion flames licking away at the village beneath him made shivers run down his spine. The sadistic smile on his face was highlighted by the glow of the hellish inferno that burned around him.

"There is nothing more beautiful than an explosion, hmm" The whisper was further hushed by the surrounding screams that rang through his ears like a song. He breathed in the addicting smell of fear that wafted thoughtout the he air and gave a sigh of content, his sapphire eyes glinting a mischievous shade of gold from the orangish flare licking away at the wooden wall beside him.

He threw his head back and laughed, his arms spread out before him as the wind blew his golden locks back, his smile turning into a full blown grin. "See Dana! This is what I call art, hmm!"

The red-head next to him scoffed, his eyes hooded with boredom as he examined his teal painted finger nails, his thoughts else were. Deidara watched his partner with a glare before he turned away with a huff, his lips curling into a sly grin. "You might want to think about fixing that tent in your pants before going out into battle, Dana." With that said the blond disappeared with a poof right as a kunai hit the spot he once occupied.

"Brat." Sasori hissed, pulling the kunai back with a twitch of his skillful fingers. His shock of red hair naturally blending it with the erupting flames of ember as a gust of hot air whipped his unbuttoned cloak around his body. He raked a slender hand through his unkept locks and sighed, his thick lashes weighing down his eyelids to give him a lazy look.

Kunoichi after kunoichi, shinobi after shinobi, anbu after anbu, one by one they all fell to Akatsuki. Soon the Village hidden in the leaves would be no longer. Once again Sasori sighed and rubbed his thumb and forefinger against the bridge of his nose, his honey eyes shut in irritation. He cursed the emotions running through his body, forcing on feelings that he long since left behind. Despite this though, he found himself smirking, laughing even at the thought.

Never once had it occured to him that he'd be following a stupid little girl with silly pink hair like some love sick puppy. Yet here he was waisting _his_ time trying to lure out that stupid little girl with silky petal pink hair and emerald eyes so wide and too expresive for there line of work. She was so short too, not even grazing his shoulder with her cute little head.

Sasori licked his lips and for the thousands time that day racked a hand through his red locks. Emotions were such a troublesome thing, especially now since he was no longer a puppet.

A dull throb awakened Sasori from his distracted state and with a twitch of a single painted finger screams of agony filled his ears.

Snarling under his breath as he pulled the kunai lodged in his shoulder he couldn't help but wince. Not because of the his new wound, but because he got distracted enough not to notice the group of shinobi sneaking up behind him.

He shut his eyes briefly and curled and uncurled his fingers before letting out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding back.

All of this was happening because of her, all of these emotions swirling inside his body were because of her. Sasori smirked and his chocolate eyes gleamed with dark intent. He could almost feel her on the tip of his fingers, withering and begging for release.

With that thought in his mind, Sasori disappeared. A grin breaking out on his handsome features, his mind set on luring Sakura back out.

_**(Location: **__**Yukigakure, Time: Uknown) **_

She had been awake for awhile now, but her eyes looked just as lifeless as they had in her childhood. A single tear rolled down her cheek and plopped on the sheets beneath her. Memories of the last three weeks replayed in her mind. Her lips shook and her body trembled. She had begged for him, cried for him to continue, she had gave into that monster. Gave into the sinful pleasure that continued to eat away at her very existence.

"Sakura..."

The pinkette sniffed and looked up, her emerald eyes clashing with beautiful teal.

The redheads long fingers ran through her pink locks gently, his expression soft. Sakura gazed into his cold eyes swirling with hidden sadness.

"...Gaara."

When she blinked, two more hot tears slid down her cheeks. One was caught by his fingertips and smeared slightly or perhaps it was an attempt to wipe it away?

Gaara kept his dampened fingers on her flushed cheeks as her tears continued to roll down her face.

Then he crushed her to him, their bodies molding together sinfully. The hands running through her hair clenched into fists, preventing her from moving away.

"How many times are you going to do this to me?" his voice came out as a near-whisper and from what she could see his eyes were pinched shut.

His warm exhalation passed over her lips and settled against the other side of her face, the hand in her hair loosening, then caressing the back of her neck.

An unexpected shiver crawled up her back and Sakura felt her body tense as Gaara's free hand rub lazy circles on her exposed thigh.

_**"Sakura."**_

The aura surrounding him made her want to back away, but her fingers instead grasped onto his shirt, wrinkling the coppery fabric in the process. The muscled arms circling her slim waist tightened almost unbearably.

"Ga..ara, st-op!"

Her cry fell on deaf ears.

"Gaara please!"

His hand trailed further up, finger tips resting on her inner thigh and slowly making their way upward.

"Gaara!"

She felt his fingers freeze then fall away, heard the sharp exhale that left his mouth. Wide eyed, Gaara shot up and stepped away from the pinkette, his hand shielding his eyes from view.

"Gaara." her own trembling hands reached up to touch his face, peeling the pale appendage away from his black rimmed eyelids.

"Look at me." her voice was soft but demanding, her apple eyes curious. Turning his head and letting hand fall way, he waited for the reaction that never came.

"Shukaku?" her voice came out as a whisper, but her face remained the same, loving. Sakura didn't ask any questions, but pulled Gaara into a hug, raking her small digits into his red locks.

" _**I'm...sorry. **_I...lo-ve you."

Gaara swallowed hard, his eyes welling up with that hated wet feeling. On the inside Shukaku grumbled about them becoming too soft, but Gaara knew that the sand demon could care less now that they have their precious mate back in their arms.

Sakura only smiled, a single tear tracked down her cheek, " I love you too."

Their lips meet and for once in there lives everything was peaceful.

Or so they thought.

* * *

**(Location: Somewhere in Yukigakure, Time: Uknown)**

Blood trickled down his forehead, the wound on his back had scabbed over, but was soon ready to re-open. The ceramic mask once covering his pale face, now laided on the ground, smashed into small pieces.

They were close, he assumed that they had at least two more hours to go until they reached their destination.

"Sai-san"

Said man grunted, acknowledging that he had heard her, "Did we lose him?"

Sai stayed quite for a moment, "Hai, his chakra is fading away as we speak."

The moment the words came out of his mouth, the light haired girl let out a sigh of relief, her tense shoulders slumping down in exhaustion.

Sai watched her from the corner of his eye, snorting quietly as he saw her yawn and heard the steady rhythm of her breathing signaling that she was finally asleep. They hadn't been able to properly rest for two days now, not that it effected him in any major way, but it did effect the lightly sleeping chunin behind him. Sai raked a hand in his hair, even if it did effect him resting was not an option. If he even let his eyes shut for a second, the ink bird they were currently riding would explode and they would surely fall to their deaths.

Sighing silently,the Anbu operative found his eyes wandering the sky around them cautiously. Could they really have lost the Akatsuki that was following them so easily? Perhaps they had been tricked?

No, he felt the blonds chakra fade away earlier, so why did he have such an uneasy feeling about this? Shaking his head, Sai pumped more chakra into his creation ignoring the shriek of protest from the now fully awake female clutching onto the birds ink feathers as if they were her life line.

She would thank him later, but for now they had to get to the cabin. As much as he hated to admit it, Sai didn't think he could hold out much longer.

* * *

_**I would apologize for taking so long to update, but you guys are probably tried of hearing my excuses. I'll try to update faster now that School is almost over. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it took me forever to think of something to write for this one.**_


End file.
